Just A Small Town Girl
by FE Frog
Summary: Nephenee has been living in the small, farming town of Ohma all her life. So, heading to the biggest city on Tellius, Sienne, for University is going to be hard. And when you meet the guy of your dreams? Oh boy... NepheneeXGeoffrey Modern day Tellius
1. Prologue

FE Frog: Okay. This is just a taste of the story. the actual thing is a lot better. Please don't criticize me on her last name! I was thinking of the Aristocats when i made it up... God, I'm stupid.

Okay, since obviously this takes place mostly at the University, except the first chapter on the plane I will need some help from you guys. As you can see... Or, well, on my profile it says, I don't go to University... Yeah...

Next chapter will begin introducing many more characters, and a little random humor... Geoffrey will come in too.... Anyway. This isn't actually how 'interesting' the story will be, just a random diary entry to begin it. It will eventually change perspectives too, so that's to be expected as well. Just saying so you guys will continue reading! If y'all like it, I will put more up for sure! i have the whole thing planned out!

Disclaimer: This goes for the rest of the fic unless I want to say it again. i don't own characters, places, or anything Fire Emblem related!

* * *

_August 11__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't want to leave home! Not yet! But, what else is there to do? I graduated from high school, check. Now, there's University. Mom and dad got me into Sienne. SIENNE! The '_best_' University on Tellius! Goddess, am I doomed. A simple, lowly farm girl… Going to the big city for school! I'm just a small town girl… I'm not fond of going into Alpea, not even Melior! What am I gonna do in Tellius' largest city?_

_Tomorrow I'm leaving. We're driving into Melior so I can catch my plane. Calia's snuggled up beside me in my bed. My poor sister. She's in grade 2 and her big sister's off to University. I'll see them again over the summer and Christmas… Hopefully during the March break too._

_They got me a window seat, at least, so I can watch my little Crimea pass underneath me for Begnion, Tellius' largest country._

_I guess when you're smart, like me, you don't need to go to Daien, like most people at my school did. Some went to the Gallian College, but Sienne took me in!_

_Do I now sound like I'm ranting? I guess so… I would never speak like this to others. No. Everyone thinks I'm shy. EXTREMELY shy. Maybe it's because of the hat I always wear. My best friend keeps telling me to take it off 'cause I have such a 'beautiful' face. Luckily, she's off to Daien like most others._

_Man… I'll miss Ohma, and all the nice people here! Brom, who helped me with my homework sometimes, even of he was 2 years older. Old Jacob for giving me tips on boys, even if I never used them. Everyone here was so nice to me! I don't want to ditch them now._

_Well… I have a 4 hour flight tomorrow, I guess I should rest up. All the nervousness will get to me and zap the energy right out! The 2 hour drive into Melior doesn't help, either. Then there's trying to find the place in Sienne, and then my dorm. At least 10 hours for everything, maybe 12… I'll be tired when I get settled. I guess there's also meeting my roommates. I don't even know them! All I was told was their names. Some Calill person and a Marcia, whoever they are. I hope they're nice!_

_That's all for now!_

_-Nephenee O'Malley_

* * *

FE Frog: I need your input, so the green button is very conveniently located below! Review! And I might think about putting up some more... of the REAL thing!


	2. It's a HighTime for Trouble

FE Frog: Okay... SO, since three people (i think...) happened to like it, i decided that I'll write more! A lot longer this time, too... So yaaay! Finally, we enter Geoffrey and a whole cast of characters. my love of the birds (hint to Path of Cheezyness. You'll find out, if you read.) has entered most of them, except Janaff, Ulki, Raf, and Nealuchi. I tried not to stray from their characters... i believe Geoffrey made it. Polite and gentle... Nephenee's still shy, except for in her mind. Then again, people are totally different from the outside to inside. I haven't written a thing to the second chapter, so expect it to either take a loooong time, or be short. ROmance will start, eventually. So be patient. i have to get them together first. How am I gonna do that? Maybe a party? Or... No, Unversities' don't have dances like highschool's, right? Anyway, just read.

* * *

Students from all over Crimea were bustling around the airport. There were a few major airports in Crimea, but none as big as Melior. Flights from the former country of Kilvas came in, along with flights form Begnion, Phoenocis, Goldoa, Daien and Gallia. All the main countries in Tellius, almost the only ones. Hatarian planes went to Daien, then went on form there.

For someone form the city, this place was nothing, but for someone from a little farming town…

"Wow…" the family of farmers looked around the gleaming, bustling airport. Voices echoes through the place, announcing flights delayed or coming in. A big board in the center showed all the flights going out, and coming into Crimean borders.

Nephenee pulled along her luggage bag, which was more an old, run down, over the shoulder bag than anything. She didn't have much, either. A few outfits, a few keepsakes. She had a bed sheet, comforter and pillow case with her as well, but mostly, she carried her money she had been saving, her family had been saving, to do most of her shopping in Sienne.

The turquoise-haired young woman wasn't much of a shopper, anyway. There weren't any malls in Ohma, or anywhere near there! You had to drive down to Alpea, which was an hour and a half, to do any decent shopping. They had clothes stores, and other things. The real shopping was Melior, if you wanted to go the extra half hour.

"Is Nephi leaving now, then?" little Calia asked innocently, looking up at her big sister.

Nephenee squeezed her sibling's hand, "Not yet."

Mr. O'Malley had come back from checking flight schedules, "You'd better hurry up, hun. Your flight is coming in ahead of schedule."

The farm girl's stomach sank. Ahead of schedule? She didn't want to leave as is, she would have even been unhappy with delayed! But _ahead_ of schedule? No… No, no, no, NO!

Mrs. O'Malley gave her daughter a tight hug, "That means you'll be off to the wonders of Begnion even sooner! That only shortens the time we have together!"

"I know, ma…" Nephenee wheezed, "You don't need to remind me of my impending doom."

"School's not that bad, is it?" Calia looked up at her suffocating sister in their mother's arms, "If it is… I don't want to be 18…"

"Don't worry, sweet, you have a long way to go before you catch up to your sister."

Neph inhaled heavily when her mother released, "I'll miss y'all…"

"We'll miss ya too." Her father enveloped her in his own hug.

Neph sniffled as she walked away from her family to catch her flight.

Ha. So much for ahead of schedule. They were still boarding the plane half an hour later than when she had gotten on. Then again, it was a jumbo jet. The seat next to her was empty. Good.

Nephenee stared out her window onto the tarmac below. _Home… I'll miss you._ She thought as memories of her life back on the farm, hair up in a long, silky yet rough ponytail, wiping away the sweat with the back of her hand. Then all her friends from school. It would have been so nice to go to Daien, with everyone else, or maybe even Gallia!

"Here you are, sir."

Neph's eyes widened. It was about time someone joined the accompanying empty seat! The tickets for the flight _were_ sold out…

"Would you like some help putting your bag up top?" the flight attendant asked.

"No thank you. Nut thanks for your kindness in helping me find my seat!"

"No problem sir. Call if you need anything!"

She heard the man next to her let out a sigh as he sat down. She turned her head slightly, peeking under the rim of her hat to see a tall man, same age as her. His electric-blue hair was stunning!

He looked at her, white teeth gleaming as he smiled, his vibrant blue eyes following in suit, "How do you do?"

Nephenee pulled down the rim of her hat, blushing furiously. She turned to the window. _Gosh… Such a handsome guy… Looking, and talking, to me!_ Well, for one, he was exceedingly handsome. Like a noble… Or a guy from a magazine! But… Why had she turned tail and ran? Now he probably thought she was rude.

Truth was, he didn't even bother after that… For a time.

They were an hour into the flight. Attendants began going around handing out drinks and snacks to those who wanted them.

"Would either of you like anything?" the attendant asked with a smile.

Nephenee kept her eyes on the fluffy white clouds below.

"Sure."

"And what might that be, sir?"

"Two glasses of water please."

The attendant soon left, asking others the same question.

Neph felt a nudge to her arm. Instinctively, she looked over to see the man beside her offering a glass of water.

"Thirsty?"

She blinked thrice before coming back to reality, "Uh… Sure…"

He held out the glass, waiting for her to take it, and when she did, he quickly lowered the tray before her, "Here you go."

"Uh… Thanks." She put the glass of water down.

"I'm Geoffrey, just so you know. Geoffrey Delbray." (**A/N Okay… I couldn't find where he was actually from. But he's a noble here, and we're making him and Lucia the kids of Bastian! The joy! Who's their mother? I don't know, so whatever.**)

Nephenee let out a small squeak. Handsome, polite, and now… A noble! _Shit._ "Uhh… Well… I'm Nephenee… From Ohma… My family owns a farm there…"

"Pleased to meet you, Nephenee…?" his eyes sparkled in the sunlight that reflected off the wispy clouds below.

Nephenee blinked… "O'Malley."

"Ah…" he took a sip of his water, "So, what's your reasoning to going into the big city?"

"Uh… I… I-I'm going to the University there." She said, dumbstruck.

"Well… Isn't that a coincidence? So am I!" he smiled, showing off those perfect, gleaming teeth once more.

Nephenee pulled down on her hat. She was nowhere near as perfect as this noble. His mannerism, his stature, and his looks were all like… a god compared to her. Probably, compared to anyone!

"Any older siblings in Sienne?"

"No. My older brother went to Gallia. My older sister went to Daien. I'm the only one." She looked around for an escape.

"Really? Hmm… I have a sister in Sienne. Lucia. Maybe you've heard of her? She's an author of sorts…" he looked up, admiringly.

"Can't say I have…" she looked towards the back, to the gross, airline washrooms. Right!

Nephenee stood up, unbuckling her seatbelt she hadn't bothered to unfasten earlier, "Listen… Love to chat, but I gotta go."

It took a moment to click in his mind before, "Oh! Yes! Of course." He got up as well, sideling into the aisle.

Neph went as fast as she could, locking the door behind her. _Goddess, you're so stupid Neph! _A voice inside her screamed. _You can't run away forever!_

She grunted. _Sure I can. I have been doing a pretty damn good job of it so far! I mean… What was that?_ She looked around for the banging on the wall. Or the one bang, like something was shoved up against it. She opened the door and peeked out. There was a tanned man, with frazzled dark, brown hair who knocked on the door to the washroom beside her.

"Naesala? Is everything alright?" the man, who also didn't seem much older than she, asked to the person, who's name was obviously Naesala, inside the small room.

"Uh… We're- Uh… I'm almost done! Don't worry Tibarn!" he yelled back.

Nephenee could only imagine what was going on.

Tibarn shook his head, "Typical Naesala…"

"Is something wrong?" Nephenee asked shakily.

"Huh?" he looked up, "Oh… You heard that, didn't you?"

"Something just banged up against the wall, so…"

Tibarn pounded the door, "Damnit Naesala!"

Nephenee raised her eyebrows, "O-key…" She pulled herself back into the washroom and locked the door once more. _So… I wonder of those people are going to Sienne? They didn't look too smart…_ She sighed. _What am I gonna do about MY problem? I can't just go back! He'll be waiting… And…_

There was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" She opened the door.

There was a beautiful blonde girl standing there, lime green eyes brought out by the pale white chiffon she wore, "Are you… uh… done?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I guess." Nephenee stepped out and let the blonde in. _Now where?_

Tibarn was still there, making a scene with the pounding on the door.

"Tibarn?" an identical looking, yet male version, of the blonde girl she had just given up the bathroom for, asked the tanned man.

"Reyson! Thank the goddess you're here! Naesala won't come out of the bathroom!"

Nephenee couldn't help but giggle, then made her way back down the aisle to her seat. Geoffrey was still there. _Surprise, surprise. It's not like he's gonna just disappear like that!_ He didn't even notice her. She decided to not bother for the time being. Maybe look around a bit.

Upstairs on the jumbo jet was the 1st class section. Nephenee decided that wasn't exactly where she wanted to 'explore', but before she could leave, there was a high pitched shriek from another end of the plane.

"Lar_GO!_"

Neph covered her ears. Another blonde woman, this time in a purple and pink silky looking dress and full makeup came up to her, "Have you seen a big, purple haired guy around?"

"No. S'rry."

The woman smiled, "What a cute accent! I bet your name is just as adorable!"

"Nephenee?"

The woman's smile widened, "Well! You don't happen to be going to Sienne, huh?"

"Ya."

"Isn't that the funniest thing! You're my roommate! I'm Calill!"

Nephenee wasn't at all pleased. IF she was the one shrieking before… _Shit._

"Hmm… Well! I guess I'll see you around! Toodles!" Calill waggled her fingers as a good-by gesture.

Nephenee pulled a sarcastic smile and copied the gesture, "_Toodles._"

Back down on the 1st floor of the aircraft, she passed by a pink haired girl yelling at another pink haired man.

"You sponge brain!"

_Glad I missed the rest of the conversation._ She thought.

The pink haired girl glared up at Nephenee, "What are you staring at?!"

"S'rry! I just couldn't help but notice you yelling at the poor man."

The girl looked back down at the man, "That's right. _Poor_ for sure! He has to beg me to pay for more than half of his tuition 'cause he gambles it all off!"

The man held up his hands, "Chillax Marcia!"

_Marcia?! Goddess am I gonna 'love' this! Two high pitched idiots!_ Nephenee groaned and zipped away as soon as she could.

_What next? _She thought as she roamed the airplane. The intercom answered her question.

"We will be descending shortly. Please return to your seats and prepare for landing."

Nephenee groaned as she sulked back to her seat. Geoffrey was already standing by the seat, as if expecting her to be there. He had probably seen her, anyway, just she hadn't noticed.

She just slumped down into her seat and put on the seat belt.

"We're right over Sienne."

She perked up, "What?" She looked out the window. There it was. The tower of Guidance wasn't too far away, at least it didn't look too far away due to its enormous size, "Wow…" And there, there was Mainal Cathedral, home to the Apostle and the Senate. Her ears popped as the plane began to descend, landing shortly in the airport.

A roar of applause erupted inside the plane as the wheels touched down.

Geoffrey was first out, he hurried off with his carry on. Nephenee reached up to get hers, and then got off the aircraft.

_So… This is it, huh? Arriving in Sienne, check. Now… to get to the University. This'll be fun…_

* * *

  
FE Frog:Again, review please. And... Jsut a random note, has anyone noticed how edward looks kinda like matthew? And from the fics I've read, they have around the same pesonality too... Is Intelligent SYstems trying to do this? then again, they do a lot of things the same... it's hard having all... what, 600+ characters from all FE games different. You see this alot. Like that Artur guy looks almost Identical to Rhys other than he has curly hair, and diffenret facial featurs, but same hair color, eye color, robe color and the same class (I think). And... Nino just has the same personaltiy (in a way) as mia, alot of people do... Uh... I think Ninian is like Elincia.... And then relationships! Geoffrey and Elincia is exactly like Seth And Eirika! It's weird how you point these things out. Just a random not though... Actually... Farina looks like she has the same personality as Mia... Maybe nino too, but whatever. Ewan looks sort of like Tormod... L'Arachel is sort of like Serra, persona;ity wise. I may be wrong, cuase I've never played any of them but PoR and RD...


	3. Laptop and Eggs

FE Frog: Yay! I finally got it up! Sorry about the looooooooooooooooooong wait, but I don't actually set a due date for my stories. I only write when I have an idea, and sometimes, I can get 2 chapters up in a day, while other times... I tale a month to update. Set times suck all the isnpiration out, and I'd never be able to meet them, then I'd be too busy beating myself up for not meeting them that I wouldn't be able to write! Now, read the story!

Disclaimer: Come on! The whole point of this site is for people to write stuff on it about things they don't own! Cheez...

Oh yes! I guess, since there aren't enough reviews, I should thank the people that _did_.

Thanks be to:

Arbella Scott- She reminded me of Lucia and Bastian. That don't exist her, got it people? It actually is kinda creepy.... If you're wondering, Bastian's their dad.  
Chef Colette- Just for some inspiration and nice reviews! I don't know if I'll put in OCs... I wasn't thinking on it.  
Blue Orbi Angel- Same thing, and for giving me some other FE clones.  
Rini Tsukino- (BTW, love the picture! Adorable!) Again, same idea. Everyone's so nice to me! (that acutally review...)  
Chayaa-Chan- Again, some hard earned praise for being nice! I've probably alreayd told you, but again, so everyone else knows, Naesala's joined the mile high club! Don't ask... It just seems so... him.  
And last but not least FireEdge!- Yeah, spelling... meh. I make alot of typos. I reread this one for you, so there _shouldn't _be any typos. And, we never see inside Neph's head, and my friend is exactly like the farm girl, but inside... *Blink* Uh, let's not go there.

So, yeah... On to the story! Some people may be a little OOC... And I still don't know anythign about going to University. the newqest info I can get is from my mom,. who went in late 80s early 90s. Awhile ago. Byes until the end!

* * *

She burst through the door to her new dorm. It had taken long enough to get here!

Nephenee stopped struggling and just looked around. It was like a posh loft for the rich. It _was_ a posh loft for the rich. How the hell did she manage to afford this?

"About time!" came that high-pitched voice, "In here, Largo."

A burly, purple, haired man came in, carrying two suitcases on his back, one on his shoulder and another in his other hand, 'Where do you want me to put these, Calill?"

Calill looked around, "The biggest room you can find."

He dumped them into the living room, which overlooked the rest of Sienne with the huge window-wall.

"No, you idiot! The biggest _bedroom_!" she snapped. The blonde spotted Nephenee watching as Largo carried the four large, pink and purple suitcases into a bedroom on the for side of the living room. "Ah! You're the cute girl from the plane! I hope you didn't claim any of the rooms yet…"

"Truthfully, I just got here." She pulled down on her hat, hiding her red face.

"Aw! You're so cute when being shy like that!" the blonde squealed.

Nephenee frowned. This was going to be a loooong day.

"Now…" Calill strode towards the modern, stainless-steel kitchen, ripping open the cupboard. She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "This won't do…"

"Is somthin' wrong?" Nephenee asked.

"No plates, no cutlery, no bowls, no cups! How the devil are we supposed to eat?" she complained.

"What are you fretting about now, Calill?" Even Marcia had arrived.

A pink haired man, the one she was yelling at on the plane, was carrying her bags.

Nephenee sighed. She had this small bag, while the others had at least three **AND** men carrying the bags for them.

"Just in the living room." She ordered.

The man did as told.

"And no debts while I leave you alone! I ain't paying a single penny to you until you can pay _me_ back!" she snapped. The man sulked off. Nephenee guessed the ugly one had a lot to pay…

The girl looked to the other two, recognizing the one in blue, "Hey! I remember you! Talk about a small world."

"You met her too?" Calill walked over, pinching Neph's cheek, "Isn't she adorable?"

Nephenee swatted Calill's manicured hand away with great force, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Feisty." Marcia commented, before claiming another room.

-oOo-

Nephenee was out at a grocery store to buy food. Calill had called buying the plates and cutlery. Marcia... What was Marcia doing?

Even the little stores in the city were grand! She carted over to the cash, laying out the produce, bread, and meat she had picked out.

"On a diet, huh?" the female on the other side of the counter asked.

"No."

"Really? All these foods are so… diet-_ish_."

Nephenee looked up. The woman didn't seem too healthy by the looks of it. She didn't even bother saying anything as she paid for the food.

-oOo-

Calill came into the kitchen, sniffing the air, "What is that you're cooking? It smells delicious!"

"Chilli." (**My Mexican food craving again! Is chilli Mexican? Or ist it Chilean…**) she answered simply.

"It looks good, but how many calories does it have?"

Nephenee blinked, and continued stirring the meaty dish.

Marcia slammed the door behind her, sliding to the floor with two arms full of bags. (**I don't even remember what I meant by that. Make it up, I ain't the only one with **_**brains**_** here, or an imagination…**)

Calill prodded the pink haired girl with her foot, "You don't seem to…"

Marcia opened her eyes and looked up, "Brotherly 'love'"

Nephenee stared at her room mates, who seemed to know each other _so_ well, and then continued in scooping some chili into a bowl for herself.

-oOo-

The next two and a half weeks went by pretty smoothly. Nephenee, with the help of 'fashionista extraordinar' Calill, had a full wardrobe. Half of the things she was too shy to even wear, but what did it matter.

The farm girl had begun to get used to the city, and her new friends. Marcia wasn't all as bad as she had thought the pink haired woman would be, and Calill was bossy, but Nephenee was able to put up with her.

Of course, there was a bubble Nephenee created. She didn't like talking to people unless she had no choice, so Calill and Marcia were about as far as she had gotten. Outside that… It was a whole different story.

Now it was time for the actual part of this whole excursion to begin. Classes.

The girls had received their outlines (**Like I said, I'm totally clueless to this… Why I'm attempting it, I don't know**.) and were preparing for their first classes of the year.

Nephenee packed a bag with all her 'necessities'.

"Do you have a laptop, Neph?" Marcia asked.

"No. Why?"

Marcia chuckled, "Good luck, then."

Nephenee bit her lip, maybe she didn't have _everything_ she needed. (**I just saw them using laptops when I was watching 'Legally Blonde'!**)

"Largo may let you use his." Calill said.

"Largo?"

"You know the purple-headed hunk that helped me with my bags when I moved in! He's not starting his first class until next week."

The farm girl sighed, "Gosh that would help."

"I'll just call him and you can pick it up on your way there!"

_Gosh that WOULDN'T help!_ Yeah… This kind of stunt was outside the bubble.

"Do ya think he could drop it off _here_?"

Calill winked, "I love how shy you are, sweetie! Sure. I can arrange that."

Several minutes after Calill had called; there was a knock on the door. Marcia was already gone, and Calill was in the shower, so Nephenee didn't have a choice but to get it herself.

The blue haired girl gulped as she rested her hand on the knob. _Come on. You're not so afraid that you wouldn't even open the door! Okay… Maybe you are._ She pulled down on the rim of her hat. _Oh, gosh…_ She quickly turned the knob, but was slow to open.

The door inched open, and she peeked through the centimeter crack she had left it at.

Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. It wasn't that 'purple-headed hunk' Calill described Largo to look like… No… It was the blue haired noble she had met on the plane… Geoffrey.

The man on the other side of the door looked through the crack as well, smiling, "I can't really give this to you without you actually opening the door. Largo's not feeling well, so he called me up to deliver."

Nephenee went over the idea of opening it up to him. _If I do, I'll probably faint. If I don't…. What would happen if I didn't?_ "You can… just leave it by the door."

"That's being a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Not for me."

His head cocked to the side, "You sound familiar… Aren't you that girl from the plane?"

"What plane? What girl?" Nephenee asked through the slit. There was silence.

Wait… Silence? Why wasn't the water running? Nephenee didn't even have a chance to look back when Calill came forward, opening the door and letting it slam against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

Geoffrey seemed to be restraining himself from backing away, "I… Brought this for… I mean, Largo's sick so…"

Calill took the portable computer, "Of course! Tell Largo to get better, and maybe you could come by for dinner sometime."

"No!"

The two high-class Crimeans looked down at the short girl with the hat.

Nephenee blushed the deepest shade of red she ever had in her life, "I mean… I'm sure he's got better things to… do…" her voice got lower for every word she spoke until it came down to a whisper.

"I should be going anyway…" the blue-haired man said, pointing down the hall. His eyes stayed on Nephenee, "Um… I'll see you around, or maybe not." And he left.

_I hope not…_

-oOo-

Nephenee had to thank Calill for suggesting to borrow Largo's laptop. It had helped immensely taking notes, and… Everyone else had one, so she didn't feel left out.

Her stomach grumbled as she entered the 'suite', as she called it. Opening the fridge door, she was greeted by the cold smell of… nothing. _Perfect. Now I need to go grocery shopping, again._

She walked around the store, picking up something here and there, checking off whatever it was she retrieved from her shopping list. Pa had always laughed at how organized Nephenee was. Her clothes _had_ to be folded to perfection, and her room always looked like something you could find in a magazine, just not as stylish.

_What next? Lettuce… check. Apples… check. Courage? Still working on that one. What's this? Eggs!_ She rushed off to the dairy aisle.

After finding the eggs, she backed away from the shelves, nodding. _Good! Got everything. Now for the cash—_her thoughts were disturbed when she backed into someone.

"Huh?" She turned around.

The man reached out and caught the carton of eggs as the girl in front of him squealed and dropped the rest of her groceries all over the floor.

Nephenee dropped down to her knees and gathered the scattered items, "Terribly sorry!" her voice was frantic.

"Here." He held out the carton as she got up.

Nephenee refused to look up at the man.

"Funny how I keep bumping into you. What's your name again?"

She peeked under the rim of her hat. Yup, no doubt about it. The man was none other than Geoffrey, with his stunning blue eyes and electric hair, "I… uh… G-gotta go…" and rushed off.

Geoffrey looked down at the carton in his hand, "She forgot her eggs."

* * *

FE Frog: So... Like it? Maybe? Not like it? Hopefully not? I couldn't help but maybe put a _little_ bit of comedy in there. I can't help it! Man, and I'm also _obsessed_ with italics... So you see that alot too. Neph doesn't say too much, so I have to make her think to herself alot... Oh well.

Review! And you're name will be in the thank you notes in the next chaoter! (I'm not evenm going to bother with that for 51 Ways to Annoy SHinon... I ought to work on that!)

Don't forget... REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	4. Don's Be Afraid

FE Frog: Was I the only one affected by that little shut down on Fanfiction? I meant to have this out 5 days ago! Anyway. This chapter, in my opinion, isn't the greatest. It just spruces up for the plot, really.... Filler. HAte those. But, it does have _some_ meaning, so it's... worth reading, if you like this story.

Thanks be to.......  
**God**- for always being there for everyone!  
**spygirly**- Well, just for being there and giving me some critic!  
**Percussion Obsessed**- (I was gonna PM you back, but they had the little shut down thing for logging in...) Giving me some ideas and stuff.  
**FireEdge**- I tried even harder to get rid of typos her. Although, i make so many, i probably missed some.... :(  
**Rini Tsukino**- More... what's the word I'm looking for? SHit... Hate it when i do this.... Uh.... Inspiration! That5's it! FOr inspiration and just reviewing altogether!  
**chayaa-chan**- I explained the country-accent part a little but here. It's going away. You know, oddly, I have the same problem with my french. i hate speaking french 'cause I speak it with a german accent! Weird.  
**Arbella-Scott**- Virtual school? Huh? Anyway, I'm glad you liked that line! It just popped into my head at some random point, so I put it in.  
and finally! **Chef Collette**!- Glad you liked the chapter!

Obviously I don't own it. Who does other than Intelligent systems and Nintendo? it'd be pretty cool if someone who _did_ own it wrote something up for it though....

Anyway. My birdies come back in! They don't really have any meaning in here, just for one of those side jokes. You'll see what I'm getting at near the end. Now... Have fun reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

* * *

Nephenee was in her room, hunched over the laptop. Yeah, you probably guessed it. Studying.

It had been 4 days since her last encounter with the blue haired god in the grocery store.

Now she was focused on schoolwork. That's the reason she came, no? Calill didn't think so. Big cities to her meant big hunks to flirt around with.

Nephenee looked up at the sound of a knock on her door, "Yeah?"

Marcia came in, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" Neph asked, slightly confused. Marcia wasn't around as much as the annoying Calill was, therefore, the turquoise haired girl wasn't as accustomed to her.

"Calill's done it again."

"Done what?"

Marcia sat down on the small, messy bed in the middle of the room, "She went out last night with Largo, then decided to invite him here for dinner!"

"And?"

"Largo isn't coming alone. He's bringing his roommate along."

Why was Marcia so worried? There wasn't much that could go wrong… Okay, Largo was pretty loud-mouthed, just like his friend, but other than that… Nephenee shook her head and began typing something into the small computer.

"Nephenee… Could you please cook! Calill's food is horrible, and I don't know how. _Please…_"

"Now I see what this is about. Is that all you wanted?"

She smiled and nodded.

Nephenee closed the laptop and got up from her chair at the desk, "Fine. What do you want to eat?"

The pink-haired girl thought, "Uh… Can you cook salmon?"

"I guess."

"Good. That'd be perfect. Calill _loves_ salmon."

-oOo-

Nephenee pressed some buttons on the oven interface. The fish was almost ready. She turned and got some plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table. 4 places.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Marcia asked from the living room. She watched as Nephenee put the cutlery beside each plate, "There are two people coming, not one."

"I know. I don't want to eat with you guys."

"Don't you think that's a bit much? Why are you always avoiding everyone?"

Neph bit her bottom lip. Why _did_ she avoid everyone? It all started when she had the thickest accent in school. She never raided her hand to answer a question, worrying that somebody might here her. She never talked to Now, the accent slowly faded… She was shy nonetheless.

She went back into the kitchen and checked on the fish. _Okay… Looks good so far!_

A bang on the wall made her jump.

"What on earth was that?" Marcia asked.

Nephenee went to the door and looked out into the hall. The same tanned man from the plane was knocking on the door the dorm next door.

"Naesala… Hurry up! We'll be late!" the dark haired guy hissed.

"One moment, Tibarn!"

Nephenee blinked. _Again?_

The man saw her, "Sorry 'bout that. Am I bothering you?"

"N-no… There was just a bang on the wall… again."

"NAESALA!!!!"

Nephenee quickly slipped into her own dorm again.

"So… did you find the culprit?" Marcia asked, her eyes glued to the page pf a book.

"Yeah. Just these two guys I saw on the plane."

"Names." She demanded.

"Tibarn and Naesala, why?"

There was a chuckle, "Those guys aren't exactly noble… They're royal. I wonder what they were doing out there?"

"One was in the room. The cause of the bang."

Marcia nodded and put the book down, "Naesala, I'm guessing. Yeah, he's known for that. Quite the ladies man. The other…" she sighed.

"Geez, this school is crawlin' with royals!" Nephenee turned the oven off, and pulled out the big lump of tinfoil.

"That smells good!" Marcia sniffed. She sat down on a chair, "Yup. This _is_ a school for the rich. Even Daien's here!"

"Don't they have their own University?"

"Yeah, but this one's better."

Nephenee rolled her eyes, "_That_ makes sense all right…"

"What is that I smell?"

The two girls in the kitchen cringed.

Calill poked her head through the doorway, "Nephenee! Is that… salmon?!"

"Of course not…" Marcia muttered.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you could cook so well."

"She can cook better than you!  
Marcia chuckled.

Nephenee let out a little laugh as well.

Calill ignored her, "Our guests are here, so you finished right on time." She went into the cupboard and grabbed an extra plate.

"What do you need that plate for?" the turquoise-haired one asked.

"Marcia forgot to tell you that I invited _two_ people, not one, dear."

She paled, "I'm… Not hungry…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Bring that out!"

Nephenee quickly grabbed the hat she had put on the counter and slipped it on. She took the platter and went into the dining room, her head down.

The room grew hotter. Nephenee was sweating as she brought the fish into the dining room/rest of the apartment-dorm. Her gaze wandered under the rim of the hat and at the two people who had come. Largo and…

Marcia dove forward to catch the platter, making a lucky save, "Nephenee? Are you alright?" She asked as she stood.

The farm girl didn't hear anything around her. _Why, Goddess? Why must you curse me so?_ she thought when her eyes met the blue ones of that perfect man.

Geoffrey chuckled, "Well… I believe you forgot these at the grocery store." He held up a carton of eggs.

Her face went beet red. Her brain was telling her to flee. Run as fast as her legs could take her! But, that was the problem. He legs were to busy trembling to even think of moving.

"You saw each other at the grocery store?" Calill asked with a little smile that showed she was thinking up a plan.

"That's not the only place. I keep bumping into her."

Largo hit him on the back, "Maybe something's a-coming!"

His comment only made her face turn _more_ red, if that was even possible. She gulped and forced herself to sit down. _Brave. Be brave. They're not making jokes about you. Nobody ever was. Brave… brave… brave… What the hell? I can't be brave! No… I have to… UGH!_ Her face changed in expressions as she fought herself in her head. Once she finally came back to reality, she found everyone staring at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" Marcia asked again, this time sounding as though she already knew the answer.

"Uh… I… don't know." Neph blinked and averted her gaze to her pre-served plate. She swallowed hard, even if there was nothing in her mouth.

Calill, who was unfortunately sitting beside her, yanked the hat from her head, "A lady does not wear her hat at the table."

She let out a squeak. She was embarrassed, in front of the man she had dubbed perfect, along with her two friends and some other guy she hardly knew. She had nothing to cover her face with. All this came together as one. Blackout.

-oOo-

Nephenee rubbed her head as she sat up. Her vision was blurry at first, but as she focused she could see she was still in her own home. She was lying on a couch in the living room. A wet cloth lay in her lap.

"Finally! Neph, you had us scared!"

The turquoise-haired girl looked into s pair of large, blue eyes. No make-up surrounded them, so it was obviously not Calill.

Marcia held out a glass of water, "Drink up." She grabbed a half-eaten apple from the table.

Nephenee drained the glass with ease.

"Sho… Wha happen lash nigh?"

Nephenee blinked.

The pink-haired girl quickly swallowed, "What happened last night? You just fainted right there, right after Calill took off your hat."

The farm-girl felt her cheeks turn pink and she looked down.

"You really need to buck up."

"I know…"

"Why are you always so shy?" Marcia put a hand gently on the other girl's shoulder.

"I… It's the way I talk."

"What's wrong with the way you talk?"

Nephenee sighed, "I used to have a real funny way of speaking. My parents would tease me sometimes, only jokingly though… Then, some people _did_ comment a few years back… Also, my face. It's not as pretty as the other girls…"

"That's all? Nephenee! You're face is beautiful! You're voice, it makes me think of the goddess herself. You're not that bad." She leaned in, "You're better looking than Calill."

Neph smiled, "You're just saying that."

"Maybe a little, but you _are_ beautiful, and I can barely hear an accent in your voice." She pulled the farm girl into a hug, "Is that the only reason you fainted?"

"No…"

"Why else?"

"Geoffrey."

Marcia raised a pink eyebrow, "Geoffrey? Why'd you faint because of him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I had to sit beside him on the plane, then he came with the laptop, then I saw him at the grocery store, and now Calill invites him for dinner!"

"You saw him on the plane?"

"Yeah… I had to sit beside him…"

Marcia chuckled, "Calill would be jealous alright!"

"Why?"

"She's had a crush on him since grade 2!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah. So, no worries. Be yourself. Don't cover up that pretty face of yours. Don't be afraid to speak either. You're fine the way you are."

Nephenee smiled once more and hugged her friend, "Thanks."

"No problem! Now… Oh shit! I'm late!" She bounced up from her seat and rushed to her room, coming back out as soon as she left and closed the door behind her.

Nephenee tried to remember if she had a class too. She bounded to her room and clumsily put everything into her bag. _I'm late! Shoot!_

-oOo-

The people sitting near the door looked back as she entered.

The teacher looked over the rim of his glasses, "Please try not to be late again, miss."

"Sorry, sir!"

"And take off that hat."

This time, Nephenee took it off with pride. She caught a few men around her sneaking a glance and smiled. Marcia was right. Her hair was even up in a ponytail instead of draped over her face.

On the way out of class, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and let out a squeak. _Not so confident then, eh?_

"Are you alright?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Nephenee felt her knees trembling again at the sight of him. It _was_ Geoffrey again. But did she tremble in fear, or was it something else? Maybe something more than what she had ever anticipated? Was it… No…

He smiled, revealing those perfect white teeth once more, "Good to hear. I was worried about you." And he left.

She watched him leave, her cheeks turning red once more. But she couldn't help but smile a bit. _You silly girl. You _have_ fallen in love with him._

_

* * *

_FE Frog:Two chapters ago it was about like-personalities. This time, it's about names. Has anyone ever actually _tried_ looking up their names? I jsut got into it after seeing them in some books and stuff.

Gawain comes from the Knights of the round table. Him and his brother Gareth, who is also a chartacter from the games, are nephews of the King. Titania is orginally Shakespearean, and was used for the "Queen of Fairies". Lethe is a river that flows through the underworld, Hades, in greek mythology. In the new Fire Emblem game, SHadow Dragon, they have an Artemis and an Athena, which are both greek goddesses. Lyre is something like a scale... It's a constellation, i think. What else have I seen? Umm.... Right! Rhys is a.... wizard or something in a book i read, but I doubt they got that from there. That book was prbably published afterwards. Hmmm..... Rogth! Micaiah is some dude (yes, i said dude) in the hebrew bible, also known as Micah. Dorcas is another guy from Shakespeare, actually, in shakespear, it's a girl. Merlinus sounds alot like Merlin, so I would assume they may have gotten that from the story of King Arthur aswell. So, as you can see, many of the names weren't just taken from nowhere, they had some origin.... I don't know if you guys knew this already, i jsut thoguth it'd be cool to point it out. And, jsut so you guys know, i don't actually read Shakespear. i only found those bits in movies and stuf that invovled shakespear's stuff. The king arthour bits are from the book '_A Perfect Gentle Knight_' where there's lots of bits from there. Two of the characters called themselves 'Sir Gareth" and 'Sir Gawain', so.... yeah. Anyway, if you find anything else, tell me 'bout it! I'd like to see what other names there are in the game. I've seen more than just these ones, but I'm in a rush to get this up.

Anyway, i hoped you liked it! The review button is right there, and i've recieved many-a0hit on this thing (not anywhere near the amount for Annoying Shinon, but it's still alot). BYES for now! Ze frog is out.


	5. Twist of Fate

FE Frog: I'm back! Meh... No more cheezcake.... God, it's been, like, forEVA since I last updated this thing. Well, I have and even had it looked over. I will also let this loose right now... This is a MUCHO IMPORTANTO chapitre. (Yes, that's spelt right. It's french [not the mucho improtanto part, though]) SOmething really BIG happens at the end, but why tell you now when either:

1. You can cheat and look down anyway.

or

2. Read and find out! (Don't forget the reviewing part of that cycle!)

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters. Cheez, I'm not the genius that came up with them.

Oh yeah... Sorry people, but this ain't such a funny chapter, and has no where NEAR the amount of humor (if there even was any) in past chapters.

Now for a little thank-you note to my loyal readers! Holy sh** there were alot for this chapter (for me, at least)... Here goes!

**dark armadillo**- Have I ever mentioned how funky your name is? I absolutely LOVE armadillos! Anyway.... Here's the new update for you, and hopefully I'll be updating more often too.  
**Negative Cloud-** Glad you liked it! And I appreciate the extra bits on the names.  
**FireEdge**- Well, i don't know if I did sick to some characters' thoughts more... Oh well. Thanks for the review, and I'm happy you (and everyone else) likes it! MAkes me feel all warm and cheezy inside.  
**chayaa-chan**- Well, I can tell you this whole chapter is Nephy and Geoffrey (and mystery character that spoils things...)

**spygirly**- Sorry, no royal birdies in this one... *sigh*  
**Percussion Obsessed**- I think my brains well... er... buttered. Although I don't know about the 'on a roll' part, 'cause I haven't updated for, like, 3 weeks, now. Well! At least I have something now! I think I might just need more butter, though...  
**Arbella Scott**- Roomie with Lucia... That would be interesting. And I seriously can't wait 'till she meets Bastian (if she ever does). I'm no good with writing SHakespeare-ish stuff... But I am reading Wicked, and whatever I'm reading always influences the way I write.  
(Only two more!) **New Paladin**- Seth ain't that rare of a name, anyway. More Geoffrey here, so all you peeps will be happy!  
(Last one!!!!!!!!!) **Chef Colette**- I don't know about those people you named. I never really thought of them coming in for anything... But maybe I can somehow get most characters to appear out of nowhere at some point or another (I hope you know I'm kidding. They may appear, but coincidentally.)

Enjoy, my pretties! Enjoy...

* * *

"And don't forget the test tomorrow!" the professor yelled as students filed out.

Nephenee quickly packed up her things and headed out as well. She was walking along the path through the campus park, towards the library, when she felt a tap her shoulder. She turned swiftly, gasping when she came to a halt.

Geoffrey stood there, grinning, a plaid scarf wrapped around his neck, "Mind if I tag along? Studying together might be better for both of us."

Nephenee bit her lip as her ears heated up to an unnatural temperature, "Uh…." _What are you doing? Come on… it can't be that bad. And who knows what else you might get out of it…_ "Sure?" She turned around, away from him and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. She felt the redness come up to her cheeks. _Damn it, Neph! Stop getting so embarrassed!_ She yelled inwardly, _Sure he might be drop dead gorgeous… but what's that to get embarrassed over?_

Geoffrey smiled. The girl hid the bottom half of her face in the scarf. Was it that cold? He examined her more closely. Her eyes were a beautiful color of green. And her hair, the color of it was unique. It looked so silky and soft… He couldn't help but stare at the beauty that resided in the woman.

Nephenee caught him watching her out of the corner of her eye. _Oh goddess… Why's he staring?_ Her cheeks burned like hot-white coals. _Yow…_ "Uh… heh…. We're at the library." he said, opening the door.

It was nice and warm inside. They both took off their scarves and heavy sweaters, sitting at a table by the fire.

Nephenee took her books from her bag and laid them out in front of her. She glanced up every so often to see him beaming back at her. She averted her eyes to her textbook.

"No need to be shy." He said softly.

_If only you knew…_ she thought and looked up. She blinked a few times.

Geoffrey looked down at his own book and began his barrage of possible test questions for her to answer.

-oOo-

The turquoise haired girl laughed, "Calill never told me about that!" She sighed and looked back at her book, "We should get back to studying."

The two were sitting by the fire, on the plush sofa in the library. Not many people had come by that evening, making it even nicer. Just to be alone with him was more than Nephenee could have ever asked for.

"Why bother anymore? You can't learn much more. I like talking with you." The books that were just in front of him were cleared off and in his bag, "So… what's it like where you're from?"

Nephenee smiled, "Huh… well… I live on a farm, y'see. It's not fancy down there, like it is here in the city. We just wear whatever's around to work the fields and such." She was more comfortable talking to him now. In a way… they were friends now.

The noble-man grimaced, "That's it?"

"No, of course not! I live in such a small town, I know everyone. It's really comforting. And then there are the parties. With dancing and everything! I also went to school there. It was a small school… My sister will be going there in a few years. She's in grade 2 at the moment, while my other sister and brother are in Daien. I might have mentioned that before." She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. It was about 8 o'clock now. They'd been here for a few hours.

"Do you miss your parents?"

Nephenee perked up, "Huh? Oh… yeah. Actually, I miss them a lot. And Callia, she's my little sis." She leaned back, closing her eyes, "What about you?"

"Parent, more like it. My mom and dad divorced, then she ditched me and my sister with him. He's always busy at court and stuff… so I'm always stuck at the castle doing nothing. 'Cept school, really… My dad's weird to be around anyway, he has a funny way of talking. I guess I sort of miss him, but it was always like that. I rarely saw him…" he sighed.

Neph looked down, "Wow… That's pretty sad. I'm really glad now that I have _both_ my parents and I see them a lot. I never knew life could be so cruel. Some of my friend's parents were divorced, but they still saw both of them… Geez."

"Hm. Well, I'm pretty much used to it. Plus, we used to spend time with the Princess and her uncle. He might be part of the military… But he tends to be around more often. He's as much an uncle to us as to the Princess!" his eyes sparkled when he smiled, and they were _glittering_ right now.

Nephenee's eyes widened, "The Princess? And Duke Renning?

He smiled, "Yeah, I thought you'd react that way."

"Wow… Do you mean… Princess Elincia?"

"Can you think of another one?"

The turquoise haired girl looked down. Of course he was talking about Elincia. The very girl in all the magazines. With her lustrous looks and perfect figure, the status was just an extra boost. All the magazines wanted her on their covers. She was like a legend.

"She means a bit more to me, but she's like a sister to Lucia. My older _blood_ sister."

Nephenee nodded along, "Hm. I wish I had a life like yours. So full of… excitement."

Geoffrey laughed at this, "Hah! Hardly. You're the lucky one here, actually _having_ something to do other than answer the press 24/7!"

"Wow. Never thought there was so much to living in the big town." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No… That only comes with being noble and friends with the Princess."

"Hm."

Geoffrey looked away from the fire and to the girl beside him, "Anything at _all_ big happening in… Ohma was it?"

"No. Of course, everyone already knew everything that happened. You start dating, they know; you have a good crop season, they know; you get awesome grades for a change, they know." She refrained from adding "You get sent off to the best University on Tellius, they know.'

"You ever have something like that happen?"

Nephenee shook her head, "Not really. We don't grow that many plants, and we don't fatten up our pigs like crazy. I've always done well in school, so no one ever recognized that—"

"I mean, like, date someone."

Her cheeks went red. She stuffed a pillow between her legs and her body, burying her face in the soft fabric, "… Not… really…"

The noble-man was surprised, "Really? I would have thought, with such a beautiful face as yours, there would be all sorts of guys attempting."

Neph's cheeks burned hotter, "Oh, do stop… I'm not _that_ pretty. No one ever cared to bother with me, that's all."

"Well, maybe you should open yourself up more. From the past couple weeks, I've found you're pretty shy. You have no confidence, no _faith_ in yourself."

Where had she heard this before? Ah, right… From just about _everyone_ she ever made friends with.

"Heh. Who am I to tell you how to live your life? I honestly have to live my own for once first."

"What do you mean?" she looked up from the pillow.

"When you're the son of a duke, you can't run on your own terms, there are always rules on how to behave and such. I was so happy to come here… Free of the people who expect things you can't achieve. As the only son of my father, I will inherit his land, the whole state of Delbray. After that, my life will just get more complicated." He looked back to the red embers of the fire.

"What about your sister, can't she take your father's place?" Nephenee asked quickly.

The blue-haired man sighed, "No, she can't. You have no idea how old-school the court still is. The only reason the Princess is heir, rather than her uncle, is because her uncle has too much on his hands already! This whole politics thing is confusing to me, I'd never survive."

Nephenee let go of her pillow and moved closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I never really gave any thought as to how my country was run. Down on the fields… you don't need to. Sure we learned all the government stuff in school and stuff…"

"But it's nothing like that."

She looked down, "Exactly."

"You know… I really love your accent. It's cute."

Nephenee blinked. _That was….er…. random_. "Uh… Thanks?"

Geoffrey chuckled, "You know, it's really nice just to be able to talk to you so freely. I'm glad you came to study with me."

"Me too." She pulled her hand away, leaning her head on his shoulder instead.

"Maybe later you'll come out for dinner with me or something, or even just a drink or something*."

"I'd like that." _Now he's asking me out on a date? The Goddess loves me…_

"GEOFFREY!!!!!!!!!!"

Both young adults on the couch turned. Some of the very few lingering students also watched as a green-haired woman ran in.

The woman reached the sofa, and from what Nephenee could deduce, she was wearing nothing but designer clothes, smelled like the most expensive perfume you could buy, and was… Elincia.

Geoffrey smiled warmly as she approached, "Why, hello Elincia. What brings you here?"

She nestled herself between the two on the couch, "Largo said you'd come around here with someone…" her thin, perfectly manicured fingers ran through her professionally styled green hair, "You took so long, I had to come after you!"

"I appreciate your concern, but I was just having a pleasant conversation with one of my classmates."

The Princess turned to Nephenee, looked her up and down, and held back a grimace. Instead, she gave a fake smile, something she was good at being Princess and all. "Why hello there! I'm Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea. And you might be…?"

"Nephenee O'Malley." Goddess, she wished she had her hat right now. Seriously, she was talking to _the_ Princess of Crimea.

"Never heard of you." Oh she was nice… "What do your parents work as? Model…? Actress…? Producer…? Aristocrat…?"

"Farmers."

"Oh." She blinked. The most expensive mascara and eyeliner covering her eyelids, along with a beautiful dusting of gold that went nicely with her big, red eyes. Sure she looked nice, but that tone… It was a tone of _disgust_.

"Geoffrey was just telling me about you." Nephenee said, trying to change the subject from her home-life.

Elincia lit up, "Did he now?" she turned and pecked him on the lips.

Whatever else was said went in one ear and out the other. Nephenee felt as though her heart had been ripped right from her chest. Geoffrey already _had_ a girlfriend, and a damn good one at that. How was she supposed to…

Geoffrey pushed Elincia away and stood, "Nephenee? Where are you going?!"

"Home… I just want to go home…" Too bad home was a 5 hour flight away. _I just want to… go home…

* * *

_

FE Frog: *Sniff* I actually was kinda sad writing the ending for this one.... I feel so bad for Neph! But something ahd to happen to make her life difficult! What's a fic without a plot?  
_ANswer: My fics. _Yeah, saddly. I always get a vague idea,, but never actually _plan_ what's gonna happen, it's whatever pops into mind. So maybe I'd been planning for one thing to happen, and then I ditch the idea and re-create the plot. I'm so pathetic...

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Was that enough Geoffrey to sate you guys? Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon... (Grandma! Yeah, you! Push me to write more, kay?) Also, saddly, I have no little thingy to explain here. I think I covered most of it, although I can add this one. I was looking in the bible at school (Catholic School) and found that in the ancient land (you know... where Jesus was and all?) there's a city called _Ephraime_, which could have easily led to the guy's name. I forget where exactly it was, but thougth I might throw that in there.

Well! Review, and I'll be pleased. And of you get ideas, drop those in too! (Heh, PM me if you want to keep your idea a secret so that if I _do_ happen to use it, no one lese will know!) Now that that's done, I can get back to reaidng _Wicked_.... That or Vampire Academy: Shadow Kiss. Any of you read either of those?


	6. Shopping

FE Frog: Oh. My. God. Over a month and I FINALLY got it up! Sorry, it's just called _major _writer's block. This chapter was originally supposed to star Geoffrey (like, his side of the story) but I just couldn't figure out how to write that! Maybe later on. Also, I'm sorry, but Elincia is still a bitch. But I _tried_ to make her more in character. I just couldn't. Oh well.

Well, as always, (but I'll keep it short) thanks to....

**FireEdge  
spygirly  
Chef Colette  
NewPaladin  
Arbella Scott**

And, to **Bubbles745**, even if she didn't review, she still came over and helped me out with this thing.  
Oh, and **Google Docs**.

Well, since my sister is rushing me, I didn't have time to check over spelling, but I think my spell check did pretty well on that.

I don't own it!

* * *

Nephenee found that the week-end hadn't come soon enough. It started with sleeping in, which is always a bonus when you're up all night, every night swamped with assignments, tests and studying. But, up until now, the week-end was something to enjoy. Not this time.

The turquoise-haired girl rolled over on her mattress to face the alarm clock on her nightstand. In big, bold blue letter, it read 10:00. The drapes were drawn over her window to keep the sun out. It wasn't enough...

"Neph?" Marcia's voice was less joyous than was normal as she knocked on the solid wood door, "Can I come in?" A groan was her only response. Sh rolled her blue eyes and let herself in, "Neph, what's wrong?"

Nephenee was lying on her bed, covers kicked down around her ankles and an arm over her eyes, "I don't know what you mean..."

"This isn't like you. What happened?"

_Busted_, the farm girl thought. She sat up, adjusting the straps on her tank-top and looking her roommate in the eye, "Have you ever had your heart broken by a princess?"  
"Pardon?"

"Or even been told off by one?"

Marcia blinked.

Nephenee fell back, "That's what's wrong."

Confusing, maybe, but the pink-haired woman would have to make some sense out of it, "Is this about... that guy?"

"Depends what guy you're talking about."

"You don't know a whole lot of guys here on campus, Neph."

"Touché."

Marcia sighed, resting on the edge of the bed while rubbing her temples, "Can you please tell me what's up?"

An uncharacteristic laugh emanated from the girl laying on the bed, "I like a guy. He has a girlfriend."

"What a cliche problem. How does this guy have anything to do with the Prin-- Oh you have got to be kidding me." Blue eyes stared at the door before switching over to Nephenee, "Geoffrey's completely off-limits."

"But... I thought that we actually had something for a second there... like he was actually interested in me?" the way she said it sounded like a question.

"Well girl, if you even want to try to fight this bitch, you had better try a HELL of a lot harder!" said Calill, who was leaning on the door-frame.

"Did you just get your heart broken?" asked Nephenee through her tears.

"Not today..." she trailed off. "But if you really like him, you're gonna need our help." She grinned evilly.

"Oh crap." said Marcia. "Your shopping sprees scare me."

"It's not for you this time. It's for her."

"Point made." They looked at each other and smiled before laughing maniacally.

"Am I missing something?" Nephenee asked cluelessly.

--- 45 minutes later at the mall ---

Calill tugged Nephenee around on the shiny tiling; Marcia was shaking her head behind her two roommates.

"Is this really all that necessary?" Nephenee's forearm was turning red from the blonde's death-grip.

Calill giggled, "Darling, there are things a girl needs to get a guy, and, honey, you just don't have those things."

Behind the turquoise-haired woman, Marcia was walking, resting a hand on the other's shoulder, "In other words, you're obviously experienced."

Nephenee raised an almost green eyebrow at the bright-eyed girl, "And when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Marcia blushed, while Calill let out an unflattering laugh that much resembled a hyena's heckling.

The blonde settled into a more civilized giggle, "Marcia likes being single. That's why you have me around."

"Ehem," said pinkette set a stern glare on Calill, "and you're still dating Largo, the thickest man on earth."

"The thicker the better," the other woman smiled, "they still come running to you like a puppy."

Nephenee watched the dispute with obvious worry, after all, she was leaving her love life in their hands.

Calill looped her arm through the country girl's, "Come along, we still have much shopping to do." Marcia slapped her forehead.

----

Nephenee looked at herself in the wall-mirror just outside the change rooms. Marcia and Calill were still waiting in the store, under the impression that their friend was still changing and had decided to browse a little longer. Truth was, Nephenee felt _exposed_ in the dress Calill had chosen. Her cheeks were flushed, the dress was _low cut._ She had seen other women in a dress with the same neckline, hell her sister was one of them! Adrianna was a total opposite to Nephenee. She inherited their mother's gorgeous, silky maroon colored hair. Adrianna O'Malley was the pride of the family. Nephenee was... too be blunt, nothing. Yet here she was, wearing a low cut, lilac dress that came right up to her knees in as public a place possible at the moment.

"Yoohoo.... Nephy? Are you---" Calill actually _stopped_ talking when she saw Nephenee observing herself in the full-sized mirror. The blonde waved over her other friend before making her way to the beauty that was her roommate, "Darling, you look absolutely stunning."

Neph's cheeks were on the verge of going purple from further embarrassment. Calill picked up on the trait and grinned, "Don't be so shy! Although coyness is good around men, you're acting ridiculous."

Marcia poked her head around the wall that separated the change rooms from the rest of the store, "Has she finally come out?"

Nephenee was forced around by the blonde. She bit her lip and tensed, shoulders up and fists clenched.

"Will you just relax?" Calill pushed her shoulders down, "It's very unflattering, dear, and in such a nice dress..."

Marcia strode down the hall lined with doors, "Calill's right. You should be proud of yourself! You look... sexy."

A laugh escaped Nephenee's lips.

"There you go! The Princess will just have to eat her heart out!" Calill rubbed the turquoise-haired woman's shoulder.

Nephenee felt more... proud now. She looked pretty, and with her new friends around, no one could run the moment...

"Oh, that looks lovely!" another woman down the hall exclaimed. Nephenee looked over Marcia's shoulder to see a woman in jeans and a white tank top leaning against the wall, looking into one of the stalls. Her hair was short,but the same shocking blue as Geoffrey's. Could that be Lucia, the sister he mentioned on the plane? The writer? What was she doing here? _Stupid, she's here to shop of course! _Nephenee resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

Another woman stepped out of the change room.

Her hair was forest green... she twirled in a beautiful orange dress, twirled with the grace of a dancer, "What do you think, Lucia?"

"I think he'll love it."

The green-haired woman twirled again, but stopped this time when she saw the group a the other end of the hall. She resisted a grimace, instead kept that fake smile that almost all royals were perfect at, "Well, if it isn't Geoffrey's friend!"

Marcia wore a teasing grin, "Hello, Elincia."

The Crimean Princess waved, "Why, if it isn't Marcia! Still looking after that clown-haired brother of yours?"

"No." was all anyone could decipher from her grumbling.

Calill giggled, "What a nice dress! What might the occasion be?"

Elincia shrugged, "Just a ball the Apostle has invited me to while I'm here. Nothing big."

_Nothing big!?_ Nephenee had to hold her chin to keep her mouth from falling open.

Lucia cocked her head at the country girl before her, "Might you be Nephenee O'Malley?"

Neph blinked, "Er, yes.... Why?"

The noble-woman smiled warmly, "No reason... I've just heard a thing or two about you from my brother, Geoffrey."

_Geoffrey told his sister about... me?!_

Elincia put a hand to her chin, "Oh! You're that one who was with my Geoffy in the library! What was wrong?"

Nephenee gulped, "Er... homesickness."

The Princess attempted to duplicate her friend's warm smile, "Aw, aren't you a sweety. Well, I hope you feel better now." she turned, "Come, Lucia. I'll be late for my date."

Lucia rolled her eyes jokingly at the three friends in front of her, "Love to chat, but her Highness calls. See ya around Nephenee!"

Nephenee waved to the noble as she followed her royal pain back towards her change room.

Marcia squeezed her friend's arm, "He told his sister about you! That's a good sign."

Calill grimaced, "He told her about me too, but THAT never turned out well."

Marcia laughed, "That's because you were practically stalking him!"

Nephenee followed her roommates into a salon, "What? Is my fashion sense not the only thing too drab for you?"

Calill lied, sugar-coating her words, "Of course not, dear. You're hair just needs an update."

"That's basically the same thing, _dear_." Marcia snorted, "You're so bad at lying, Calill."

The bonde stuck her nose in the air as she strode lithely towards the front desk.

Nephenee sighed, "Why are you two always fighting?"

"Hah!" the cheery pinkette laughed, "We don't _fight_, we... bicker in a friendly way."

"There's a difference?"

"You see, Calill and I go waaaaaaay back. It's just our way of saying 'You're my friend!' And you make such a good argument starter!"

Nephenee chuckled, "Glad I know I'm loved."

Calill came back, "You're session is now, dear! I got you my favorite, Linda." she grabbed Marcia's wrist, "We'll be back in half an hour. Toodles!"

_Oh, perfect._ Nephenee rolled her eyes before entering the salon. She sat down at a mirror with LINDA written in the corner with cute, pink letters. A woman with icy blue hair, pinned to her head with two chopsticks, came up to her. The woman smiled at Nephenee's reflection, her dark purple eyes almost sparkling, but no where near as beautiful as Geoffrey's. The woman leaned over Nephenee and said, "How's it goin'?"

Neph couldn't believe it. The woman spoke with the same country accent as the people back home in Ohma. She had to smile, "Very good. D'you think you might be able to suggest somethin'. I don't have much in mind."

Linda touched her client's silky hair, "Ah, been awhile since I've had such beautiful hair as ours 'ere in the salon. I think I know what might look nice on ya."

Marcia checked her watch. They left Neph at the salon around 3... it was 3:45 now. _Damnit, we're late!_ The pinkette turned to her blonde friend, who had found ANOTHER blonde, the other one male and muscular. She sighed, "Calill, we don't have time!"

Calill, who ignored her roommates plea, continued flirting.

Marcia rolled her eyes, " Calill! For the Goddess' sake...."

"Gatrie?" a cruel looking red-haired man hissed.

The blonde, muscular man also ignored his friend.

Marcia crossed her arms, "I can't believe it."

"Me either." the red-head groaned.

The pink-haired woman looked at the man beside her, "And you are?"

"Shinon Marks." he smirked, "The oaf talking to your friend is Gatrie--"

"Marcia! There you are!" Nephenee hurried to her side. She looked the man previously speaking with her roommate up and down.

Marcia shook her head, "Well, I'm no longer in a rush..."

Shinon chuckled (but in an evil-ish way, of course), "Yeah, well. We still are." he stepped away, walked over to Gatrie, and hit him upside the head. A few curses could be heard.

Calill decided that was when she should go to her friends. Upon seeing Nephenee, though, she stopped. The woman had really gotten a make-over in the hair department. It was a little shorter, but layered. It finally had volume, and the turquoise strands now shaped the farm girl's face. Calill smiled, "Oh, I like it. Looks like Linda's done it again!"

Gatrie and Shinon were leaving, the blonde of the duo somewhat dazed.

Nephenee curled up under her duvet. It had been a good day, and thanks to her friends, the woman's self-confidence got a major boost as well. Now, with a new wardrobe (because the one Calill had attempted to put together for her at the beginning of the year was just too last season), a new hairstyle, and a new outlook, maybe she had a chance. Lucia's words from the one store put a new hope in her heart. Maybe... Maybe this story would have a happy ending after all, and the evil witch (*cough* Elincia *cough*) would fall, and the country girl would.... zzzzzzz.

* * *

FE Frog: Well, that's it for now. If you hadn't noticed, a part of it I didn't even write. My friend did. The part right after "Geoffrey's off-limits" to --- 45 minutes later at the mall--- was all by Bubbles. If it weren't for that, it would have been a lot loooooonger before I posted this. That's all for now! I need to get off this thing before my sister unsheaths her claws... BYES! oh, and review.


	7. Coffee

FE Frog: I'M ALIVE! Well, I was at my cottage for a month, and my Oma's internet wasn't working, so i couldn't write ANYTHING! Then my friend is keeping me up till 5 every morning to write this story I started (Original, so I ain't posting it anywhere...). And... yeah. Then tomorrow school is starting and my schedule is gonna start getting hectic. Well! That's about it for that.

Thanks guys!

**dark armadillo  
Kellehendros**  
**FireEdge  
spygirly  
Arbella Scott  
Chef Colette**

I don't own it! READ ALREADY!

* * *

Classes seemed to take up most of her time. The rest of that was split between sleeping and homework… Although mostly homework. Nephenee had seen Geoffrey between classes and on campus, but she never really had the guts to talk to him. How strange. Was it because those times he was either with Elincia or his roommate? And the fact that it was now mid-November and snow was already dusting the ground, signaling an early winter, didn't make any of that much better.

Nephenee sat on the leather sofa in the living room, looking out the window over the campus, snow drifting lazily from the clouds high above. Calill was in the dining room, tapping her long, manicured fingernails on the glass top of the table. Marcia sat in a chair beside Neph's sofa, reading some romance novel Nephenee was afraid to even pick up.

All in all, they were all just sitting around on the free week-end. The professors hadn't assigned them anything this time, which was semi-gratefully taken by the three girls.

Calill sighed, "My, this is a bore. Is there anything to do?"

Marcia huffed, but her eyes remained on the pages of the book as she answered, "Calill… Relax for once."

"What do you mean by that?!" Calill retorted, a little hurt.

The pink haired girl put down the book, "You're always 'get up and go'. _Relax_. Or at least let us relax."

Nephenee listened patiently on the side. She'd learned waaay too quickly not to interrupt those two. Bad things happened to people who did…

The blonde sighed again, slumping back in her chair, "_Fine_. Maybe I'll get some of my Christmas shopping done."

"Wait a sec!" Marcia jumped from her seat, "Don't think you're going without me."

Nephenee held back a giggle, but otherwise kept her mouth shut. No matter how idiotic she was, Marcia wasn't one to trifle with.

Both girls turned to their quiet roommate, even going as far as speaking in unison, "Coming?"

The farm girl smiled, "No thanks. I think I'll just stick around here…"

Again in unison, both shrugged and left. Nephenee shook her head, _Goddess they're strange_. And Goddess knows how right she was.

Deciding to go for a walk, the turquoise haired girl stood from her seat on the couch and went to get her jacket, scarf, earmuffs and gloves. The snow was just too tempting.

The air was a nice temperature, as she found, walking down a path that was laid between two rows of trees. The path was rather picturesque; bare trees covered in snow traveling along a white trail. It created the perfect place to think as her boots crunched in the freshly laid fluff.

A snowball came hurling her way, shattering her perfect world. The hard ball smashed into her arm, crumbling upon impact. Nephenee looked to her left, in the direction of which the orb came. Her lips twitched when she saw a bit of electric blue poking over the top of a snow bank. Behind her was another, the perfect hiding place to get him back.

Nephenee scurried behind the adjacent shelter and made a round ball of some snow, waiting for the perfect chance to throw it. _There_… The noble was up on his feet… And hit.

The farm girl jumped up, confidence restored from before and waved, "Gotcha!"

Geoffrey brushed the snow from his designer jacket, laughing all the while, "So you did." He looked up at the girl in front of him, "You've got a good throw."

"Thanks." Her smile widened, "So do you, but I guess that's to be expected."

Geoffrey sighed, "I guess you could say as much." He sat down on a bench, not before brushing the snow off from its surface. He made enough room for two.

Nephenee sat beside him, "So… Why are you out here?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? Am I not allowed to be outside?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Geoffrey chuckled, "I know. It's just fun playing around with you." He ruffled her hair as though she was just a little kid. Well, so much for the earlier confidence boost.

Nephenee looked down, and said in a less happy tone, "I'm surprised you're not out with the Princess…"

Another sigh blew a cloud of hot air forward, "Not in the mood, I guess."

_That didn't really make sense…_ Nephenee furrowed her brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's getting so demanding as of late. I don't know who she is lately." His eyes were distant, as though his surroundings weren't even there, "She used to be so happy and kind, but since her father fallen ill…"

That was one of the few bits of news about the royals that reached Ohma. The King had acquired a mysterious sickness no Doctor in Tellius could even come close to diagnosing. That had been 2 years ago now, and the King's life was slowly crumbling away, enough so that his brother ran the country with his sister-in-law, the Queen. Elincia wasn't prepared to take the throne from her father, so her mother and Uncle kept the country in order until the day she would take her place. She also needed a husband, someone to fall back on… Not many royals made it very far in Tellius alone.

Nephenee bit her lip, "I heard." But she could never understand the pain the Princess would have felt finding out her father had a limited amount of time to live. That would also explain how sour Elincia seemed. Deep down, she was probably just as fun-loving as Calia. Thinking about Calia brought tears to her eyes…

Geoffrey heard the sniff. He leaned over to see that single tear roll down Nephenee's cheek. He swallowed, unsure of how to approach this kind of situation… Maybe he should just go for common sense? "Are you okay?"

Nephenee nodded slowly, but another tear joined the first one, dripping off her chin and into the snow. Goddess, she missed her family. She had never been so far away from her parents, her little sister… Her home.

"What's wrong?" Man, he felt like an idiot right now. He could hear Largo in the back of his head instructing him on how to properly comfort a woman when she's crying… Of course he asked that for Elincia, and Largo's answer was to just go in and kiss her. That probably wouldn't work for this particular girl. He didn't feel the same way for, and she sure as hell didn't like him that way, right?

Nephenee wiped the droplets from her face, and straightened up. _Don't cry in front of him!_ She sighed, "Nothing. I just… miss my family. That's all."

Geoffrey nodded, "I see." He wished he knew what it was like to miss your family to the point of crying. How many nights did this woman spend crying herself to sleep because of them? He wondered if she would be happier with someone there with her on those nights… _Whoa! Don't go there!_ He mentally slapped himself to get his mind back on track.

Nephenee was giving him that weird look, basically asking 'What the hell are you doing?' Was it because she could read minds? Man, he hoped not.

"What's with the weird faces?" She asked finally, "You look like you're eating Calill's food or something."

Geoffrey shuddered. He did that once. She shared her lunch with him one time, and it ended up on the cafeteria wall. Definitely _not_ a happy memory. He shook his head, "Never again."

Nephenee laughed. It was good to have her happy again. That was the Nephenee he liked and knew so… uh, did he know her that well?

Geoffrey hesitated for a moment before asking, "I'm going to this awesome café… Wanna come? They have some killer coffee there. Lucia says their cappuccinos are also to die for."

The turquoise haired woman thought on that offer, "You know… I like my life the way it is, but I'll come anyway."

He laughed at that, hoping that was supposed to be a joke.

The two took off their scarves and coats, hanging them up on the hook attached to the side of their booth-seats.

Geoffrey rubbed his cold hands together, hoping to get the blood flowing again. Lucia always _did_ tell him to wear his gloves… Too bad today he was too reluctant to listen to that little voice in his head that had taken his sister's place.

The place wasn't as busy as it usually was, which meant the waitress would come right away with the menus. And as suspected, she did.

The waitress smiled brightly, "Here are your menus! I'll be back in a minute!"

Geoffrey nodded, "Thank-you, miss." When she left, he looked to Nephenee, "I'm paying."

She nodded, "Okay!" and picked up the menu. The choice of coffees alone was astounding. The café in Ohma had no real choice. There was coffee, some weird Gallian thing and, well… A select few café usuals. Even with all the choices, she ordered her favorite. A cappuccino. Hopefully Lucia had good taste when it came to coffee.

Nephenee put down her menu, only to see Geoffrey long done and staring at her, his hands clasped together on the table in front of him. Neph gave a feeble smile, but the staring made her a little self-conscious.

The waitress came back quicker than expected and asked for their orders. Geoffrey's was some strange sounding Gallian one, whereas Nephenee's choice was, like we already said, a simple cappuccino.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked, writing on her notepad.

"A small plate of biscuits please." Geoffrey answered.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

The waitress nodded, "It'll just be a sec." and left.

"Cappuccino, eh?" Geoffrey chuckled.

Nephenee blushed, "Uh… Yeah…" Why was she blushing? Before she was so confident! _Come on girl! Get your act back together!_ "I thought I might see if your sister has good tastes."

He laughed a bit harder now, "She does. Exactly why she would be better taking my father's place than I ever would."

"If you ask me," Nephenee said, dragging her finger in a circle on the table, "I think you would do fine. You just need to have faith in yourself." _Oh, and you're one to talk._ She stuffed that voice away in the back of her head, where it wouldn't bother her again.

The drinks and biscuits arrived, and Nephenee found out that Lucia indeed had great tastes. The cappuccino _was_ to die for… And the healthy conversation made it all the better. In fact, Nephenee was sad when they had to part ways. The good thing… Maybe she did have a chance afterall.

* * *

FE Frog: Well, the whole thing with the snow is because I was lsitening to the Japanese version of 'Winter Song' by Ninomiya Kazunari (Nino). He's from Arashi, and the song is really sweet. I love it and am listening to it again while writing this... Well, then again all of their songs are pretty good. And I'm rambling. I wish I had an idea for the ending, but I kind of just wanted to get it over with for now... Yeah, sorry. BUT! I do have more namesakes from FE that I actually looked up. You see, I'm really into Astronomy, and have these cards of most of the constellations, and I went through them all, reading all the origins and stuff, so... yeah.

Lycia (That is a place right?) - A place in Greece/Greek Mythology. Europa's son by Zeus became Prince Sarpedon of Lycia.

Phoenicis- Perhaps linked to the ancient civilization of Phoenicia. Europ, who i mentioned already, was the Princess of Phoenicia, got kidnapped by Zeus, had a few kids and all that. ANYWAY! Phoenicia was a great civilization taking up most of the Mediterranean a area, also bordering all the way to Israel and Syria between 1550 BCE -300 BCE.

Tethys- One of the 12 Titans. Aquatic sea goddess. (Not a dancer)

Castor- (He's from FE11) The mortal Gemini twin. Castor and Pollux. Here's the history if you're curious. The twins Castor and Polluc, sons of Leda, queen of Sparta, had different fathers, Pollux, sired by Zeus, was immortal. But Castor was the son of the king of Sparta and mortal; upon his death he went to Hades, the mythical destination o the dead (The river _Lethe_, which I've mentioned before, runs through there). Finding the pain of separation unbearable, the brothers stayed together half the time in Hades, the other half on Mount Olympus with the gods. As a constellation they were permanently united.  
That's what the card says about them.

Minerva- A Greek Goddess. Of what, I don't know.

That's it! Leave a review and I'll try and post soon!


	8. Take A Bow

FE Frog: ...... BLARGH! Anyway, now that THAT'S out, I have a new chappie! Unfortunately, it's probably not written the way you might have expected, but I'm suffering major writer's block. And if you need further proof, it's 400 words short of my minimum for a chapter. Yup, I aim for 2,000 or more. This one's only 1,651. Not bad... Anyway. It's been on and off writing for a while. Then my grandma sent me an e-mail with an actual plot idea! WOOT WOOT for grams! Other than that, this chapter wasn't looked over too well, since I was listening to Arashi's "Happiness" the whole time (yeah, about 3 times) and trying not to sing along. I still looked over it and picked out some spelling errors. Other than that, it's not _bad_, just not _great_ per se.

Thanks to.....

**Spygirly**  
**Arbella Scott**  
**Lanyd**  
**Anonymous**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**NewPaladin**  
**dark armadillo**  
**Chef Colette**

Other than that and the fact that I don't own it (otherwise this WOULD be a pairing....) I'm done! I would comment more, but I'll save those for the end. Otherwise they're just spoilers.

Oh, and I know the title of this chapter is a Rihanna song (And I most definitely am NOT a Rihanna fan, just so you know), but trust me... It has some meaning for the turn out. Greeeat. I think I just spoiled a bit.

* * *

Geoffrey stood at the foot of his bed, looking down on the tuxedo he rented for this particular night. The apostle had invited Elincia to her ball during her stay, and of course, he had to trail along. At this point he was pretty much used to being the trophy boyfriend, but… Sometimes he just didn't want to stand around while Elincia chatted with other nobles about political issues. You have NO idea how boring it gets! And try that for 5 hours, huh?

Largo poked his head in the noble-man's room, "Yo… What time did Calill say she wanted me to meet her at?"

Geoffrey turned around to face his roommate, a dull expression on his face, eyes narrowed at the purple-headed man. He couldn't help but give him one of his rare sarcastic comments, "Gee, I don't know. Calill never told me."

"Really?" Largo's eyes widened. He looked down, "Man, I'm dead…"

"Largo."

"Huh?"

Geoffrey sighed, "Calill is _your_ girlfriend. Call her, ask her again."

Largo frowned, "Maaaaaan…" he whined, "Then she'll think I'm some useless idiot!"

"She doesn't already know that?"

"You're so mean!" the buff man said, "I'll have you know that my intellect is at the same level as a—What was that animal's name again?"

Geoffrey returned to the dull look, "Do you mean a 'goldfish'?"

Largo's lower lip was quivering, "Just... leave me alone!" He left quickly, but not before shooting Geoffrey a pathetic glare.

Geoffrey couldn't help but poke fun at Largo. But seriously, he had that last one coming, right? Mood slightly lifted, Geoffrey returned to getting ready for the ball, this time not bothering to just stare at the tux.

-oOo-

Elincia was waiting impatiently in the lobby of her dorm building, tapping her foot against the marble of the floor. Yes, her mother and uncle were so cruel as to make her stay in a dorm. Not to mention they got her a roommate. And then there was the fact that her roommate was the hyper-active Mia Sasaki. The girl's alarm clock went off, full blast, every SINGLE morning at 4:30. She was also a pathetic commoner who, apparently, was smart enough to get a full scholarship, something nearly impossible for this particular school. The kid was insane. And she meant _kid_. Mia was still 16. How could she be so smart, yet so… _Annoying_?

Elincia wanted to bite her lip in irritation, but knew that would mess up her perfect lip-gloss. She spent an hour and a half (not including the times that Mia wanted help with preparation for _her_ date) doing her make-up. Mascara was actually quite quick to do, but her eyeliner was a pain. Nerves and anxiety kept making her hand shake. She even almost poked herself in the eye once! Foundation, blush and that metallic stuff took about twenty minutes. Then came both trying to pick out a color from her 50 different lip-gloss shades AND putting it on perfectly took long enough. Did we mention the eye-shadow? At the end of those 4 hours (and now we are including every other distraction), Elincia must've been an expert make-up artist. Oh, and Mia was grateful to have a princess' help in her date dilemma.

The Princess fiddled with a green curl. THAT took her about 3 hours alone. Her hair was so annoying sometimes. It was so long, took forever to blow-dry and also took forever to curl. That might have been because she wanted to go with straight first, but after achieving that, the look didn't suit her dress, so she curled it. If it weren't for endless applications of mouse, gel and other hair products, her hair would just go flat again.

FINALLY Geoffrey came through the door all suited up in a nice black tuxedo that would probably look like most of the others anyway.

Elincia sighed, "About time." She grabbed her hand bag she put on the couch and linked arms with him, "Can we go now?"

Geoffrey looked down into her ruby eyes, "That's why I'm here." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but the Princess held a hand out, pushing his face away.

"I can't have you mess it up yet." Apparently Elincia thought a sweet smile would fix it all.

-oOo-

Begnion Senators, Nobles and any other _important_ person in Sienne was already there. Elincia made a point to inform Geoffrey they were half an hour late. Geoffrey just ignored her complaints. It was only 8:30 for the Goddess' sake! They would be there at least until 3:00 in the morning!

Elincia tugged on her date's arm, "Oh, Geoffrey… Have you seen the Apostle yet?"

"… I wasn't even looking." Geoffrey felt his cheeks get warmer. As if on cue, he spotted a short, indigo haired girl speaking with some super tall senator, "Found her."

Elincia took off, dragging him behind her. She and the Apostle exchanged the appropriate hug and kiss on each cheek as was traditional between… Nobody really. They just did.

Apostle Sanaki eyed Geoffrey carefully, "Who's this?"

"Geoffrey Delbray. Heir to the Delbray province."

Sanaki raised an eyebrow in interest. She was at that age where it didn't matter the age. If he was hot, he was _hot_. Of course, the Senate would eat her alive if she ever had a relationship with someone _that_ much older than her. Then again, she was already 14. Geoffrey was… 18, right? 4 years…

"Sanaki?"

The apostle came back from her fantasy world, "Hm?"

Elincia seemed worried. Of course, it wasn't genuine, "You just zoned out, didn't you?"

"Did I?" Sanaki shook her head, "Well, I'm hungry. Excuse me." The young leader turned around, pushing through the crowds towards the buffet at the back of the… not really a room. It was the giant ball-room of Mainal. Yeah, it was big.

The Crimean Princess turned to her boyfriend, "Do you mind getting us drinks? I'll be talking with the Duke of Gados' daughter."

Geoffrey nodded, going to the refreshments table. Of course. This was all he was ever good at. Of course, most of the _girls_ Elincia spoke to got jealous when they found out he was already taken. Actually, not just the girls she spoke too… Most girls in general, even some guys. That one made him shudder.

Geoffrey went to the bar (did I say refreshment table before? I'm sorry) and asked for two glasses of red wine. This was typical at parties since they had become of age. Yeah, Tellius was nice that way. Everywhere except for Kilvas and Daien was the legal drinking age 18. Daien's was 21, and Kilvas didn't even have one.

The noble man took the glasses from the bartender and made his way back to where Elincia was talking with Luene Gados. Elincia took her glass without looking… And it slipped, spilling ALL over her nice dress.

Luene gasped. Geoffrey paled.

"Geoffrey! What did you do?!" The Princess screamed, looking at the GIGANTIC red stain that showed quite clearly on her soft orange cocktail dress.

Geoffrey blinked, not believing what he was saying. She didn't look; she wasn't paying even a little bit of attention to the glass! It wasn't his fault she dropped the glass.

"Do you know how much this dress costs?!" She yelped. Luene had bolted away to fetch a napkin, "And not to mention we just got here!"

The Duke's daughter was back and tried to dab at the stain.

"What are you doing?" Elincia slapped the girl's hand away, "You're just spreading it and making it worse!"

Was this really what he wanted? Geoffrey took a deep breath, "Elincia…"

Her ruby eyes came up hard, "Not now."

"_Yes_ now! I can't stand this anymore! You've changed, Elincia."

All eyes were on the two at the center of the floor. Elincia's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "What are you saying? Does this mean…"

"Yes, it does." Oh Goddess. He was actually going to say it wasn't he, "I want to…" What was a good term for this? Hmm… Might as well go with the usual, "…Break up."

An eerie silence followed that. Luene dropped her napkin. Elincia almost screamed, but you know how it is when you're surrounded by other nobles (and not to mention the _Apostle_). Elincia settled on a huff, "Well. Is it that girl?"

Geoffrey made a questioning face, "Uh…" There were a lot of girls out there.

"The one in the library." She said coolly as though nothing happened. Royals were good at this.

_Nephenee_. He thought. No, this wasn't because of her. This was him, this was Elincia. Although now that she was in his mind, he couldn't help but imagine what a nice girlfriend she'd be. Never complaining about small things, more or less complaining about the big ones; she'd always be kind and wouldn't mind the simpler pleasures.

Elincia narrowed her eyes at him, "It's her, isn't it. If that's so, Geoffrey, I have no business with you. Good bye." She spun around and headed for the doors. The room was still silent. This was where the guy should leave and chase down the girl, trying to ask forgiveness and that he was just annoyed and all that crap. He had every intention to leave, but not to chase her down. What's done is done, and if she wanted him that badly… She would have to change.

Geoffrey was walking down the side of the road to campus, hands in his pockets. What a day. He was single, for once. How strange? Well, when life gives you lemons… You focus on school work.

* * *

FE Frog: Meh. I don't really like how it ended, but at least he's single! And you might be able to understand why I called it that. Now, I also have some information (not the pointless stuff). There's good news and bad news.

Let's start with the bad news. Only, like, 3 chapters left.  
...... Sad, eh?

Good news! I'm gonna write a sequel! YAYZ!

And that's it. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time.... BYES for now mah peeps! Oh, and don't forget to review. I've got 1,616 hits right now.... And only 48 reviews. I doubt I have to tell you what's wrong with that number. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. False Alarm

FE Frog: Cheez guys, I'm really sorry. I bet you've noticed it's been FOREVER since I last updated, but then again.... Isn't it always? It's been longer this time, and I will admit I have been REALLY busy! Yeah, I said it. I actually HAVE been busy.

Sort of.

I will warn you not to expect updates any time soon, because 1) MAJOR writer's block. I ahd something planned out, but I don't actually know what was going to 'happen'.

And 2. Trust me, you will be a little surprised. I am actually in the process of writing a book. Yeah, imagine that. I'm not quite sure how far into I am right now, but I'm still on the firstdraft. I have been since July when I started writing with a friend of mine. To those who are curious as to what their _favourite_ fan fic author is writing about.... I'm sorry, but until I'm done AND have a copyright on it or something, you will have to wait.

Now, I'm still only in the beginning of the whole writing bit (Although I am DEFINITELY more than half way through the first draft) but when I publish (I'm not using if here, jsut so you know. The law of attraction. Or something like that. But it kind of is like an if....) You guys will be the first.... er..... _second_ to know. My friends and family come first, then come my fan fic friends.

And that's about it! Hopefully I will fit in some time soon to continue writing Just a Small Town Girl, but for the time being, my other 'story/book' comes first. Plus my friend would kill me if I don't finish this next chapter soon... She's the one writing it with me, except she comes up with many of the ideas, but it's mostly mine.

Adios! And Merry belated Christmas! Er.... Happy Holidays? I doubt all of you are Catholic, so happy Holidays is the way to go. And have a Happy New Year!

~FE Frog

P.S.- Do any of you live in Memphis? Like... Tenesse Memphis? (I KNOW I spelt that wrong....) Well, if you do, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but I was recently in Memphis! And if you went to Graceland on the 26... Well, I was there too. I actually like Memphis. It was warmer than here, but Christmas mass was a pain 'cause that accent annoys me sometimes. Especially that particular Priest's extremely thick accent.

Tchus!

P.P.S.- BTW, if you're the kind of person who's all 'FE Frog is writing a book? She can't write a book.' You are being too negative. I don't liek negative people (Even though half the time I'm the world's greatest pessimist....) So... Yeah. I need encouragement and stuff. Because guess what? The sooner I finish my book, the sooner I'll have moire freetime tio write my fan fics! And I know we all would like that. That way you can see if Just a Small Town Girl ends up having a happy ending! And you can see what I have in store for the crew in the sequel. I have mentioned my sequel, right?

.... BYES! (And hopefully this will be the last one.)


	10. The Real Deal

FE Frog: Oh. My. God. I finally finished it! *dances around*

Oddly enough, I had most of this typed, up until she's leaving the little store since, like, February... But never knew what to write! I had no idea what my little problem was going to be... AND NOW I FIGURED IT OUT! So there's going to be more chapters than I thought there was going to be... Unless I randomly change it because I can't figure out how to work around this problem... Turns out rereading it really helps! And rereading all your reviews too... For inspiration~

So hopefully you guys are still out there, somewhere. And for the record, remember that story I was telling you guys about? (I don't like to think of it as a book to be a little mdoest... XD)The original one? I Finished the first draft yesterday XD ANdsince I got to stay home today (long story short, there was no point in going to school cause I wouldn't have any classes) I didn't work on my biology project which is due on Friday, nor did I study for my Religion unit test tomorrow JUST so I could re read this, finish the chapter, think of ideas for the next one (already started writing) AND come up with a brand new (actually more like MAJORLY modified) plot for the possible sequel... All for you guys. SO BE HAPPY!

Anyways, dunno if you guys are still going to read this, but... Thank you too:

**XxSecretStoriesxX  
anonymous (dunno who you are XD)  
HaveAHeart0301  
spygirly  
**and** HotDiggetyDog** *starts singing Mickey Mouse Clubhouse song* Keke, sorry ^^

Enjoy guys!

* * *

"Sooooo..." Mia sighed, fiddling with a random pencil, "Whatchya gonna do now?" The purple haired freshman had been sitting on the love seat in the Princess' room listening to her highness rant on and on and on about... Oh, Goddess, what was it she was mumbling about again?

Elincia continued sobbing into her pillow, "I still can't believe he-he-he..." and she started bawling again.

Mia put the pencil down, "I think you're over reacting."

The Princess shot her roommate a death-glare. If looks could kill... "You have no idea what it's like to have such a wonderful boyfriend!"

_Yeah... Wonderful alright. He _did_ make the right choice in dumping her. Goddess, she's impossible to live with..._ Mia rolled her eyes, picking up a hairband and absently stretching it between her two fingers, "Listen, I've had some experience, believe it or not. Haven't you noticed I have an awesome boyfriend now?"

"Oh yeah, _him_..." Elincia's mascara had given up running and just totally came off into the pillow. She didn't look like a Princess in this state, and Mia couldn't help but feel even a little bit of sympathy towards her. Not enough to actually show it, of course. Elincia trembled, "At least you have a boyfriend! I've never gone this long between boyfriends!"

Mia blinked, "Er... you do know it's only been 10 hours, right?"

"Exactly!" she began bawling into the pillow again.

Mia stretched the rubber band so far, it snapped and flung itself at the open door.

"Ow." came a barely audible voice, "Who flung that?"

Elincia cried harder, while Mia jumped from her seat and ran out, jumping at her boyfriend. After a quick kiss, she whispered, so Elincia could not hear her, "Thank you, Ike... You saved me."

Elincia listened for the door that closed. Mia was gone. She grinned, now to get on with the plan.

-oOo-

Nephenee was at the library studying for a huge test Prof. Mizarsky had planned for the class.

The fire crackled in the fireplace, two seniors, by the looks of it, snuggling on the couch in front of it. Nephenee was envious, wishing she had someone who she could snuggle up to on cold days like today. Of course, the only one that came to mind was an impossible candidate. Instead, the turquoise-haired girl concentrated on her studying, making sure she would not fail this test. No, she needed the best grades. That's all her family expected from her; that's all she expected from _herself_. There could be no distractions from her and her education.

Someone new entered the library, but as always, Nephenee didn't bother to look. Not until the new-comer sat in front of her, that is.

"Hello!" the girl greeted.

Nephenee looked up from her book to see Geoffrey's sister smiling at her. Lucia, was it? She raised a hand, "Hi."

Lucia pulled out some of her own books while also draping her brown pea-coat around the back of her chair, "What are you doing here all alone? Isn't my Geoffy your study-buddy?" she dropped her heavy books onto the solid wood table, "He talks about you a lot. Thinks you're really nice, and sweet, and extremely smart."

Once again, even _mentioning_ Geoffrey actually telling others about her made Nephenee blush, "Really, now?"

The blue-haired noble nodded, "Mm-hm. He also..." Lucia looked around before leaning in to whisper, "... He also thinks you're really pretty."

Nephnee's blush grew, making her face a startling red that contrasted rather unpleasantly with her hair, "R-really?"

"Yup. He always seemed to notice those kinds of things in the normal people." Lucia opened her book to the appropriate page, "Then again, I doubt you're all that normal if Geoffrey's taken a liking to you. And then Elincia... maaan, I think she's jealous."

_Well that's reassuring!_ Nephenee thought sarcastically, _The last thing I need is to make enemies with the Princess!_ Nephenee chuckled, "What's there to be jealous about? Elincia has Geoffrey wrapped around her finger. She's a Princess! Who wouldn't fall for her charms?"

It was then that Lucia's face went dark, "You haven't heard?"

That was a bit unnerving. Nephenee furrowed her eyebrows, "Er... heard what?"

"Last night at the Apostle's ball, Geoffrey dumped Elincia. It was HUGE! It really looks bad on Elincia's reputation too."

_Holy sh-_ Nephenee put a hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh, Goddess... Really?" She had forgotten to look over the latest issue of that magazine Calill always had lying around. It was a huge shock, yet a little part of her was doing a cute little chibi happy dance, knowing now she actually _did_ have a chance. Wait... she had a chance? No way! How many times did she have to repeat that to herself? Geoffrey was a God to most girls in Crimea. He was hot, smart, and rich. How much better could it get? There was no way a lowly farm girl could even _hope_ to get a guy like him. And that's, what, the 5th time she explained that?

Lucia pulled out a granola bar from her bag and opened it, "Well, they weren't the best together, anyway. No offense to Elincia, but she was starting to get on my nerves as well. I miss the old Elincia, where she was always so cheerful and happy, willing to get into trouble, but definitely not the kind of trouble she's in now. I also feel bad for her," she stopped to take a bite, "a lot has happened in her life, and I guess that's just her way of coping."

That was exactly what Geoffrey had said before... But, really, Nephenee just thought that fame had done it to her. Pressure from the media. It happened to everyone. "Well," Nephenee collected her books, "I have to go home, okay?" she put her books in her bag quickly and grabbed her coat, scarf and gloves. Before leaving, she waved to Lucia, "I'll see you, er... Later! Bye!" And with that, she was gone.

-oOo-

"Nephen_eeeeeeeeeee_!" came the shrill. Nephenee groaned and leanded back to grab her pillow, holding it on her head, trying her best to cover her ears. That didn't stop Calill. The blonde burst into Nephenee's room, "What are you doing, Neph?" she squealed. So much for trying to do that essay due tomorrow...

"Isn't it obvious?" her voice was muffled by the bag of feathers, "I'm _trying_ to work."

Calill huffed, "Well, you're not trying very hard if you're talking to me."

Nephenee removed the pillow from her face, giving Calill the classic 'WTF?' look. She rolled her eyes, "Well, since I'm not getting any sleep today, what did you want?"

The blonde came and sat down on her friend's bed, immediately going into panic mode, "Something is wrong with Marcia!"

That got her. Nephenee stared at her roommate wide eyed, "What happened?"

Calill's lip was quivering, "Marcia, she's... She's... She's putting on make-up."

Nephenee both wanted to laugh as well as slap Calill across the face for being so mean, but the latter stayed in her head.

Calill put her hands on her hips and set her face in a stern glare at her shy roommate, "It's not that funny! It's scary! Now come talk to Marcia, because she just keeps telling me to shut up and leave her alone."

Nephenee's laughter stopped and she rolled her eyes, "How am I _not_ surprised..." But she got up anyway to help her friends-in-need. She left her own room for the bathroom, where Marcia truly _was_ applying mascara. Miraculously, she didn't mess up or accidentally poke her eye as Nephenee often did.

Marcia's face lit up when she saw Nephenee enter through the mirror, "Neph!" She spun around, "Do I look okay? Is it too much?"

"Marcia..." Nephenee sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

The pink haired girl sweat-dropped, "I have a date."

"Oh."

Calill came in behind Nephenee, being careful to stay _behind_... Nephenee. "Yeah. A date with that red-headed guy we saw at the mall. The grumpy one."

Marcia's face turned red and she picked up a Kleenex box from the counter and threw it. Calill thought she was safe behind her turquoise haired shield, but the box rebounded off the wall and hit Calill in the back. "He's not grumpy! If he was grumpy he wouldn't have sought me out between classes and asked me out!"

Nephenee rolled her eyes again, "He _is_ grumpy. One of his cousins lives in Ohma and he came to town a couple times. The only time he's _not_ grumpy is when he's had too much to drink, but you don't want to see him the morning after."

Marcia's eyes widened, "Holy shit... You know him?"

Nephenee took a step back, "I don't know him personally. I only talked to him once when he bumped into me on my way back from a friend's place. He was drunk and it wasn't a pleasant meeting."

The pinkette grabbed her roommate by the shoulders, "Tell me whatever you know!"

Now Nephenee was scared, and Calill even flashed her a sympathetic look, but it was obvious she was just about as curious as her pink-haired counter part. "I-I-I... He's, like, 24. My parents like his cousin just fine and he always talks about him..." Nephenee looked down at her watch, "Now would ya look at that! I have to go for my daily walk! See ya!" Nephenee sprinted for the door, hearing the last few loud exchanges before she shut the door on the noise.

_Peace at last..._ She thought, casually making her way down the hallway. It was only five o'clock, and she knew the little store right outside her building was open, which meant she could go down and get a coffee and some chocolate, or just the latter.

In the little store Nephenee was greeted by the young woman behind the register. The store was empty and probably had been for a while.

"How's it goin'?" Nephenee asked politely.

The woman behind the register sighed and leaned against the counter, "Slowly. The last person came in about 20 minutes ago. He was pretty hot too, but he was _huge_." The woman smiled, "You?"

Nephenee shrugged, "Life could be better, but it's going pretty well." She went over to the shelf where all the chocolate was set up.

The woman who was behind the cash register came up from behind Nephenee and grabbed a chocolate bar whose wrapping was a shiny gold color, "These are the best, if you ask me." She tucked her messy blonde hair behind an ear and pulled down the wrapper to take a little bite, "The best chocolate comes from Gallia."

Nephenee chuckled, "That's arguable. I find the best chocolate is from Persis." She picked up a large bar of chocolate and held it up.

The blonde leaned in, almost pressing her face up against the chocolate. Her cat-like purple eyes were examining it thoroughly. Then she sniffed. "Smells good."

"Are you Gallian?" the question came out before Nephenee could even think it over. The blonde young woman had all the Gallian features: slanted feline eyes, a sensitive nose, and... a biased opinion.

She snorted, "Yes. So? What of it?" She poked Nephenee's shoulder, "Are you from Begnion? You're bluntness makes it apparent."

Nephenee stepped back, face turning red, "Um... I'm actually from Crimea. I'm from a little farming village. I'm sorry if I offended you, I was only curious."

The blonde backed off and smirked, "You know, I like you." She held out a hand, "Name's Lyre. Lyre Hendres."

Nephenee felt a smile creep onto her own face, "Nice to meet you, Lyre. I'm Nephenee. Nephenee O'Malley."

Lyre chuckled, "Cute." She went back to her cash register and continued eating her chocolate, slipping in a piece of gold for it. "You gonna buy that?" She nodded towards the chocolate in Nephenee's hands.

Nephenee smiled, I think I will. I have this craving right now."

The Gallian nodded, "I know exactly what you're talking about. Except mine usually come when my sister is around."

"Really now?" The Crimean took out a piece of gold from her pocket and put it on the counter.

Lyre sighed, "Yup. She's my twin... And absolutely infuriating sometimes. She's in Gallia... I kind of miss her, actually."

"Do you go to the university here?"

She laughed, putting the gold in the cash register. "Aren't you hilarious! The Begnions would NEVER let a _common_ Gallian into their university. It's almost as bad as Daein, except at least Daein is trying to do _something_ about it." She sighed again and leaned against the counter, "I came here to get out of my military service. In Gallia we HAVE to- No choice. Personally, I hate fighting... Or anything like that. Although I miss Gallia, so I think I'll go back eventually, whether I have to or not."

Nephenee looked at the blonde with sympathy, "Aw. I would hate fighting. Can't you do community service or something instead? I think they have that in Daein..."

"Nope."

Nephenee sighed, "Well, I wish you luck with that. I have to get going soon so I can finish my essay."

Lyre stretched out her arms, "Okay. See you later, Nepehenee!"

By 8 o'clock that night, Nephenee managed to finish her essay. How? Over chocolate of course! After her essay was done, though, there wasn't much left to do... She sat in the living room and tried watching some TV, but when the first channel was a gossip channel that was going over Elincia and Geoffrey's break up, she got up and went into the kitchen. She left the TV on in case something interesting came up.

Neph was in the midst of making herself a cup of tea when she heard something that had her running back to the living room.

"... when Elincia began accusing him of cheating on her for another girl. The two were apparently seen in the university library together as one instance, again in a cafe on campus for a 'secret date' and-" Nephenee turned off the TV and fell back against the sofa. Cheating? Secret dates? _Her_? The latter was the biggest one. Never in her wildest dreams (or nightmares) did she think she could be in the news. _Especially_ celebrity news.

One of the things that got her the most was... What were their sources? As much as she thought about any of the times she had been with him, replaying each moment carefully... They were jsut friends. Sure she wanted something different, but it never happened! They made it sound like she was just his secret _plaything_ or something... It made her feel disgusting, whether she actually did those things or not.

The phone started ringing. Nephenee was too shocked to get up for it. She ignored the ringing and jsut sat there, eyes wide and mouth open. She thought about what Lucia had said, how he told her about everything. How he told many people... Was he the one who spread the rumors? No, he wouldn't. He wasn't like that... Right?

The ringing stopped and Nephenee was lying on the couch. What was she going to do?

* * *

FE Frog: Well, hopeful I can post the next chapter soon, cause I'm on a roll! I think... And I probably just jinxed myself... *knocks on wood*

I'm not too fond of this chapter, but... It was kinda, like, my comeback piece, so... :( Oh well, I'm a pessimist...

Oh... Now I'm sad. The review button isn't green anymore ;_; I've been gone too long...

BUT I IZ BACK!

...

...

...

...REVIEW


	11. It's Gonna Be Alright

FE Frog: Yup, last CHAPTER... :( But there's still an epilogue... AND A SEQUEL! Surprisingly, I actually have a plot planned out for the sequel O.o Imagine that!

ANyways, thanks to the following reviewers for sticking around!

**Trueblade Hinata  
xLinkk  
HotDiggetyDog** (What would you prefer me calling you...? Or leave it as that?)  
**spygirly**

ENJOY!

* * *

Nephenee woke up to sunshine pouring into her room from her window. _I don't want to go to class today..._ She groaned, putting her pillow over her face. _I'm definitely not going to class today... Maybe I'll get Marcia to drop off my essay or something..._ She rolled over to look at the phone on her table, right when it started ringing. With a groan, she reached out and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Neph? Is that you? You sound, like, dead."

Nephenee's eyes lit up at Adriana's voice. "Age! Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"What are you talking about? It's like... 10 already."

Nephenee looked over at her clock. It read 8. _Right... Time difference_. "Never mind. What's up?"

Adrianna laughed, "Well, I was just wondering why you were on the NEWS! What's up with you and the noble? Has being around the rich and famous gotten to your head?"

Neph fell back on her bed, "Oh. _That_... Uh, well... I actually don't know. It really isn't at ALL what those reporters make it sound like..." She bolted back up again, "Wait... How did you know it was _me_? They never said it was me!"

"Oh yes they did. They even have a picture of you two at some cafe!"

"Oh shit..."

"Neph, are you okay?"

Nephenee hung up, not even thinking of feeling bad for her sister who was just cut off. She ran into the living room and turned on the TV. Just her luck they were replaying the morning's celebrity news. There _was_ a picture of her, and it _did_ look like they were on an actual date... _No, no, no!_

And then there was a knock on the door. Nephenee cautiously went over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Nephenee O'Malley? How did you and Geoffrey Delbray meet?"

"What was it like being with Geoffrey?"

"Were you trying to make Elincia mad?"

So many questions, so many reporters, so many CAMERAS. Nephenee immediately slammed the door and locked it. They pounded on the door while Nephenee sprinted to her bedroom and hid under the covers. _Why me? Why _ME?

The pounding had long stopped. Although it took a while, and Nephenee waited another hour after that to get out of bed. She didn't want to stay in bed. She went to make herself some lunch, then get started on a giant project she had for one of her classes that was due the next month. _Why not get it over with? And at least then I'm doing something productive along with staying away from them..._

Eventually, Marcia and Calill also had to battle their ways through the crowds to get into the apartment.

"What the devil have you done now?" Calill screeched as she dropped her shopping bags (didn't she go shopping yesterday?)

Marcia huffed, on the couch watching TV. "Someone has been tipping them off on something that isn't even true."

Nephenee took a sip of tea and changed the channel to a random cartoon.

Calill crossed her arms, "Well... What does Geoffrey have to say about it all?"

Nephenee looked away from the TV and shrugged. "Haven't heard from him."

"I didn't see him when I went to drop off your essay either."

"He's probably embarrassed by the whole thing..." Nephenee said, changing the channel again, "He's in a scandal with a commoner, why wouldn't he be?"

Marcia rolled her eyes, "Oh for the Goddess' sake... Stop being such a pessimist! I can tell you one thing: He _really_ likes you."

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Calill sighed rather melodramatically, "I agree. He does."

Nephenee pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin there. She looked out the window-wall and swallowed, "I hope so..."

Almost a week had gone by. Nephenee took only one more day away before heading back into classes... Only to find everyone staring at her almost the whole time. She saw Geoffrey in one of the groups, but left before she made a fool out of herself in front of him. She'd already put him through too much.

The reporters also didn't quite lay off completely, but after she continued to ignore them, they gave up even trying.

On several occasions, Marcia and Calill managed to ward them off. Marcia used force, where as Calill... Calill enjoyed the attention and thus scared them off in her own, special way.

Nephenee was headed to class, sighing in relief that no reporters bombarded her. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, and her hat down more over her ears. The beginning of November was so cold... And remembering that mid-terms were coming up didn't help.

Nephenee walked into class, brushing off her feet by the door before going to sit down. People were staring and whispering. Nephenee subtly scanned the room, finding about 50-80 different pairs of eyes on her... And from what she could faintly hear, they weren't saying the nicest things either... And then the door opened and the more people were talking. Nephenee knew who it would be, but she looked back anyways, eyes widening when she found him staring right at _her_. She turned around and shrunk back in her seat. _Just try to get through class. Try._

Nephenee had never felt so relieved in her life when class ended. She almost _ran_ from class, not looking back.

She scurried through the entrance of her building, not knowing who was walking in the opposite direction until she nearly smashed into them.

"Nephenee?"

Nephenee looked up from the books she was picking up off the ground, eyes widening.

Lucia raised an eyebrow, but a smile was still plastered to her face. "You're in quite the hurry, aren't you?"

Nephenee got stood up, tucking her hair behind her ear... And then letting it loose again when she realized that would show _more_ of her red face. "Erm... Yes... No... Sort of."

Lucia chuckled, "You're hilarious." She bent over and picked up a piece of paper, "You forgot this."

Nephenee snatched it away, face reddening even more at how rude that had been, "Thanks... I should probably be going..." She looked down as she maneuvered around the noble woman.

"Nepehenee?"

She stopped and looked back.

Lucia almost looked apologetic, "I'm sorry for all the trouble the reporters have been causing you. I don't know where they got any of the information that they did, but... Don't worry about it." She smiled sweetly again and rubbed Nephenee's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." A devious glint appeared in her eyes, "Just ask Geoffrey if you need any help. He's good with this kind of stuff."

Nephenee tried a smile before spinning around, "I'll be off then."

"I'll see you around."

_Sure_.

"How long do you think it will be until this all dies down?" Nephenee asked, rocking back and forth on the sofa in her pajamas.

Calill shrugged, "Who knows? It's already starting to, so I'm sure it will be done by around Christmas."

Nephenee groaned, "That's in over a month!"

Marcia looked up from her book, "Neph, welcome to the world of the rich. It's how it all works."

Nephenee pouted, "Well, I don't like it." She looked down at her feet, "I don't like it at all."

Nephenee managed to coax herself into going to class the next day, whether Geoffrey was there or not. When it ended, she jumped up from her seat to leave. Out the door, through the snow... Stop. Nephenee looked back when the hand grabbed her arm.

Geoffrey let go, face grave, "I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble."

Nephenee's mouth was hanging open, just as it did any other time she saw him. It was so hard to want to ignore him when he was so _perfect_.

"If you hate me, that's fine. Hit me too, if it makes you feel better. It probably would make me feel a lot better."

She continued to gape. Finally, she blinked and recovered. The absurdness of what he was saying sank in as well. She raised an eyebrow at how he stood there, eyes closed and braced for either a punch to the gut or a slap to the face. "Why would I do that?"

Geoffrey opened one eye, followed by the other when he realised she wasn't going to do anything. "Do you... hate me?"

"No."

He relaxed, "Oh, well that's a relief." He looked down awkwardly, "I'm still sorry for everything, though."

Nephenee bit her lip, "It's okay... I know it wasn't your fault..."

Geoffrey sighed, "But it was. I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, but it's true. I _do_ like you, alright? I don't know why. It's not usually a feeling you can describe. You showed me what I was missing out on. I thought Elincia was the best I could get, but you showed me I was wrong. I know you could probably never feel the same way..." He shook his head, "I sound like such an idiot now..."

"No." Nephenee felt her eyes water. He _did_ like her! They were right! They were _all_ right! Even on the brink of crying, Nephenee couldn't help but laugh.

"So now my idiocy is funny?" Geoffrey stared at her, either appalled or... simply shocked.

"Not at all!" She wiped her eyes, the tears releasing themselves while she laughed, "If anything, I'm the idiot!"

Geoffrey seemed completely and utterly confused.

Nephenee managed to calm herself slightly, "Geoffrey... I've had this ridiculous childish crush on you since you sat beside me on the plane. I can't believe _I'm_ telling you this, but... I was convinced I was even in _love_ with you."

Geoffrey blinked, speechless. And then he stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek, gently wiping away one of the joyous tears. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." He leaned down.

Nephenee could have sworn her heart just stopped when she felt his lips against hers. Slowly, she closed her eyes, melting into him.

Geoffrey suddenly pulled away when something cold had landed on his nose. He looked around and smiled. I was snowing. How appropriate. Then he looked back at Nephenee, who smiled back. He turned his smile to a devious grin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nephenee cocked her head to the side in question, but was soon answered when a snowball was coming her way. She ducked just in time, making a snowball as she did so, "You're on!"

_November 21st_

_Dear Diary,_

_So maybe Sienne wasn't so bad after all (sorry for not writing in so long. Been so busy...) It's only been a week, but Geoffrey's actually really good about the press and what not. Yeah, they're back... But I've got my own peronal body guard now! Of course, he doubles as my boy friend... Does that count?_

_Ah yes, and Christmas break is coming up soon. They've even started playing Christmas songs on the radio... That bothers me. Christmas means snow, which means cold... Which usually means shovelling. But I'm not at home anymore! I don't do my own shovelling (who in Sienne does? That would be a laugh, seeing the Apostle out shovelling the staircase to Mainal.)_

_Ah yes... And mid terms were a pain, ut at least I had m studdy-buddy back. I'm pretty confident I did well._

_Oh... Sorry I need to cut this one short, someone's at the door (Geoffrey perhaps? Or maybe that Shinon guy Marcia's STILL obsessed with.)_

_-Nephenee O'Malley_

_

* * *

_

FE Frog: Aw :( I'm sad now... It's more or less over... Oh well. I'm going to miss Marcia and Calill for a while too (unless I manage to fit them into the beginning of the sequel...)

Anyways, thanks everyone for putting up with my takes-me-forever updates XD It's _seriously_ taken me **2 YEARS **to finish this!

REVIEW! (It makes me happy. And I like cookies... If that has anything to do with that...?)


	12. Epilogue

FE Frog: COMPLETE! I KNOW it's short, but it's a little sneak-peak for the sequel. ^^

Anyways, so thank you to the people who stuck it out until the end ^^ hopefully for you guys i can update a little more often!

**spygirly  
Fe Frog Fan** (My favourite penname in the world XD)  
**HotDiggetyDog  
xLinkk**

Thanks everyone! Look forward to the sequel! (Not sure what to call it yet... _)**  
**

* * *

Nepehenee was trying her best to keep her eyes open as the Professor went on. And on... And on...

A nudge to the arm woke her up. She looked to her right, where Geoffrey sat. He smirked and pushed over a piece of paper.

Bored? It read, a messy drawing beside it. Was that... her? Sleeping?

She shook her head in amusement, picked up her pen and wrote.

Very. And if that's supposed to be me, my nose is way too big.

Geoffrey managed to suppress a chuckle as he scribbled down a response and slid the paper back. I thought it was cute. What are you doing for Christmas?

Nephenee stared at the note for a moment, puzzled as to why he cared. Visiting my family... Why?

Geoffrey read it over twice, then wrote something a little more slowly. He shoved the paper over. Can I come?

This puzzled Nephenee even more. Do you honestly want to spend your holidays with a bunch of country folk who can and will challenge you to a drinking contest?

Geoffrey's smirk widened as he read, then leaned over and whispered, "Bring on the beer."

* * *

FE Frog: Stoke at all? I dunno XD Well, I've already got so much written in a notebook and LOTS of ideas! I'll probably end up bringing in a lot more characters... Except I'll figure out a way to keep Marcia and Calill in it somehow... Wait, I got one!

LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
